Un amor distinto a los demás
by BrickxBloss-Reds
Summary: Deacuerdo a la religión, entonces si tuviera alma, Dios y el Diablo se disputarian por ella?...yo no elegí ser lo que soy , A donde iría a acabar si mi corazón decidiera descansar y dar su ultimo latido en 10 años, un siglo o un milenio, ¿te lo habias preguntado?...
1. Capítulo 1

Hola! A todos! Mucho gusto soy nueva! Y esta es la primera historia que publico..espero les guste!..primero pondré el prólogo …o la introducción de la historia como quieran llamarlo n.n XD. ... y hablará sobre mi pareja favorita BrickxBlossom (bueno ya se que es Momoko pero yo quiero ponerla como Blossom)

Miki-si ya entendimos …empieza quieres? ¬¬

Yo:ok…O_O …(de donde salió)

Miki-de tu cabeza n.n

Yo: (a si? Pues largoooo!)

Miki-O_O

Pròlogo.

Blossom es una una adolescente …pero no es normal ..al menos no lo sabe …y tratará de descubrir su pasado ..para poder saber más sobre ella …ya que no recuerda nada ..y no comprende los extraños acontecimientos que ahora vive ….en el presente …¿a caso podrá descubrir quién y qué es en realidad?...¿su amor será en realidad el más inesperado?...¿podrá ella controlar todo lo que sucede en su entorno …al darse la idea de qué es… en realidad el secreto que le esconden?...¿podrá sobrevivir …ante tantos sus enemigos que van tras ella?...

Ok bueno ya me cansé de tantas preguntas XD…

Miki: tu con que no te cansas? ¬¬ ….

yo: O_O…ash! Genial ahora como quito a la maldita conciencia ¬¬!...

Miki: siempre la has tenido tonta! ...nadie puede!

Yo:ay ¿Por qué no te callas?

Miki:¬¬!

Yo-bueno …..perdonen eso! En serio! No estaba planeadooo ñ_ñu…Espero a todos sus comentarios y disculpen si no les agradó …trataré de mejorar lo juróooo T.T...

Miki-si mas te vale! ¬¬

Yo:ok O_O

Comenten Porfavor!


	2. Mi vida

Muchas gracias por comentarme en serio! Ahora traigo el primer cap. espero lo disfruten…

**Disclaimer: Las PPGZ y los RRBZ no me pertenecen …si no ..**

**Miki-agarrarías todos los fics de los que te den permiso … y los harías capítulos en el anime? XD**

**Yo: si! O_O … bueno este es el primer cap.!**

Cap1: Mi vida

Hace 8 años

En el parque de Tokio se podían ver a tres niñas de 7 años en unos columpios

Blossom-jajaja q divertido!

Bubbles-si!

Buttercup-jajaja

Ese día estaban tan divertidas que no se dieron cuenta de nada más …sólo eran niñas … que sólo querían jugar y divertirse.

Hasta que…

Bubbles-¡ay no! Ya es tarde está algo oscuro, tenía que volver a casa antes de las 6: 00.

Buttercup-es cierto… yo también mi madre me regañará.

La pequeña peli-anaranjada puso los ojos…lo había olvidado su madre se preocupaba mucho por ella, era demasiado sobre protectora y no sabía el por que…

Blossom-si…ay que mal será mejor irnos-dijo preocupada la pequeña por el regaño que de seguro le esperaba llagando a casa.

Las tres pequeñas se despidieron Bellota y Burbuja se fueron juntas ya que el camino a su casa era casi el mismo.

Blossom era una chica muy linda, tenía cabello largo y naranja y sus ojos eran rosados cualquiera se perdería en ellos teniendo un brillo sin igual, su piel era blanca de un tono muy bello.

Iba corriendo muy rápido siempre había sido hábil, le gustaba competir con Buttercup de vez en cuando para ver quien era más rápida y como el cielo se veía nublado y oscuro corría como nunca

Pero de repente tuvo un presentimiento de que alguien o _algo_ la seguía…la chica miró hacia atrás con el rabillo del ojo sin parar de correr…y lo único que vio fue una sombra …ella se asustó y cuando iba a parar para ver mejor lo que se había movido chocó con un sujeto.

Cerró los ojos por el impacto y cuando volvió a abrirlos vio a un señor delante de ella quién sonreía algo divertido…pero había algo extraño en él sus ojos eran rojos…después se le fue en cima y …

En ese momento Blossom se sobresalto y despertó…vio que estaba en su cuarto

Blossom-¿hu? ay…fue…sólo un sueño…que bueno me alegro-dijo aliviada mientras miraba la mesita al lado de ella y miró la hora –"5:00 a.m" puff si que me desperté temprano pero creo que no volveré a dormir todo por eso ¿por que sigo teniendo esas pesadillas!...bueno será mejor que me pare ya-dijo y se fue a bañar, se vistió, se arreglo y ya estando lista …se fue hacer el desayuno…

Cuando bajó …

Blossom-que bien! Pronto cumpliré los 15! Y hoy empieza mi tercer grado de secundaria n.n!-exclamó feliz…- ahora que lo pienso ….¿donde está Brick?...es muy temprano para que él ya se haya ido … -se quedó pensando un momento -mmm que raro …supongo que …nunca lo entenderé…bueno a desayunar!-dijo esto susurrando y se fue a desayunar.

Después se fue caminando a la escuela …sola y era un poco temprano a veces solo muy pocas veces la acompañaba Brick pero era más extraño aún que el es tuviera a que estuviera sola

Brick podría decirse que eran como hermanos… ella no recordaba mucho de su pasado, sólo que fue adoptada por el que ahora es su padre quién también ya había adoptado a Brick, pero el era muy frio con ella y no sabía el por que.

De repente sintió un escalofrío…una mirada… ¿pero de quién?...

Volteó y no vio nada sin embargo…escuchó un sonido…decidió no prestarle mucha atención y siguió su camino…aunque estaba muy al pendiente.

Llegó a la escuela agitada todo le recordaba a ese sueño pero ¿Por qué?...

Je je bueno eso es todo el primer cap. La verdad es referente a Vampire Knight y adoró ese otro anime asi que traté de adaptarlo a este je je.

Gracias por comentar:

Bruzzxa-k: Gracias seguiré tu consejo! Saludos!

z-bang: Garcias ^ ^ espero también te haya gustado este cap.

OFIXCD: Gracias ^ ^ espero lo sigas leyendo.

Angelic-Blood-night: ^ ^ Gracias! Que linda! También es mi pareja favorita y para mí es la mejor , que bien que te guste me alegro mucho!.


	3. ¿ hermanos ?

Gracias por sus comentarios traigo el siguiente cap.

"¿Hermanos?"

Brick P.O.V

_Bueno hoy inicia un nuevo ciclo escolar y me pregunto ¿a que horas llegarán los otros?...dijeron que vendrían pero no avisaron, se nota que siguen siendo unos tontos. De seguro será en la mañana no creo que lleguen en la noche, bueno hora de levantarme._

_Después de hacer toda mi rutina y prepararme para l escuela fui al cuarto de Blossom, al parecer sigue teniendo pesadillas ya que hace muchas expresiones y está algo agitada; comúnmente las tiene pero más últimamente, al parecer esto está empeorando y me preocupa, no me gusta … en este momento la despertaría para que no fuera así con el pretexto de que se nos hace tarde pero es demasiado temprano son las 4: 15 de la mañana y tengo que hablar de algo serio con los otros y encontrarme con ellos, así que me voy sin que se diera cuenta si quiera que entre y me voy rápidamente camino hacia la escuela todo era silencioso y no solamente por que eran las 4:2 0 de la mañana, la verdad es que no duermo mucho; sin embargo no me gusta que me despierten es más, que alguien lo haga me pone de muy mal humor pero tampoco puedo dormir al saber que vendrán. Y me inquieta un poco el por qué vinieron… ellos se fueron hace 6 años y ahora vuelven…_

_De repente siento más frío del que ya había por ser madrugada, comúnmente el clima era frío pero esta vez lo sentí muy cerca de mí, ¿a caso era el clima empeorado? …__**No**__…pensé mientras sonreía eran ellos…_

_Doy media vuelta para encontrarme con nada y esperar…_

-Vamos que sea el menor no significa que sea un tonto ¿saben? …-_dije al aire, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba loco hablando solo pero yo sabía que no era así,…que estaban ahí._

_Volví a hablar_-¿por qué no dijeron que vendrían a esta hora?-_dije reprochándoles._

De repente escuche una risa de seguro de…Butch por supuesto.

_Justo en ese instante estaba en medio de dos figuras y sonreí._

Butch-Muy bien hermano al parecer eres muy calculador-_dijo mi hermano._

-ya Butch deja de molestar-_dijo mi otro hermano Boomer._

-dudo que pueda dejar de hacerlo-_digo yo mientras sonrío_.

_Boomer y yo reímos por unos momentos mientras mi hermano Butch hacía una mala cara hacia nosotros._

-han cambiado mucho-_les dije_

_Pues la ultima vez que los vi tenía 10 años ahora yo tenía 15 Ellos son más grandes que yo por 10 meses son mellizos._

_Boomer y Butch eran altos y fuertes ambos._

_La piel pálida que tenían hacían resaltar sus ojos, azules los de Boomer y verdes los de Butch, cosa que los hacía ver bien Boomer tenía cabello rubio como en capas y un poco largo bueno en realidad Butch y yo también solo que Butch en negro y su fleco hacia el lado derecho de su cara tapándole un ojo._

P.O.V normal.

Butch-pues tú también has cambiado…

Brick era alto y un fuerte también, su piel apenas empezaba a ser más pálida ya que la tenía un poco rosada aún, sus ojos color rojo lo hacían ver como un chico violento, su cabello era naranja prendido y un poco largo y seguía teniendo su gorra favorita donde salía su fleco algo largo también, iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una blusa negra y una sudadera roja con tenis negros con rojo.

Ellos vestían parecido sólo que Boomer tenía una blusa azul de manga larga oscuro, pantalones negros y tenis negros con azul oscuro y Butch un pantalón negro, con una blusa verde oscuro y una chaqueta negra con zapatos negros.

Boomer-si creciste mucho ^ ^

Butch-si y ¿Qué tal las cosas?

Brick-bien, no ha pasado algo tan malo

Butch-bueno me alegro.

Brick-¿y ustedes?

Boomer-bien, después de arreglar nuestras cosas todo está bien y tranquilo

Brick-¿no han comido?

Butch-si hace unos 2 días

Boomer-para en la escuela… ya sabes estar bien.

Brick-pero… ¿en la escuela?

Butch-si en la misma que ustedes

Brick-no entiendo ¿para que vinieron?

Boomer y Butch se voltearon a ver serios.

Boomer-emm ¿Brick?... ¿donde está…Blossom?

Brick-en casa ¿por qué?

Butch-¿sola?

Brick-pues Jasón aún está en casa el se va en una hora ya saben es el director de la escuela,… pero respóndanme ¿por que vinieron?

Butch-emm ¿que no inició un nuevo ciclo escolar?

Brick-si …¿y?

Boomer-que el cumpleaños de Blossom es el ultimo día de noviembre, casi en Diciembre… ella cumplirá los 15.

Brick-y ¿eso que?-dijo algo desesperado y con indiferencia.

Los otros dos se voltearon a ver con cara de asombro.

Butch-o sea ¿Qué no sabe?-le preguntó a Boomer

Boomer-yo pensé que sí.

Brick-¡¿podrían explicarme ya que se dieron cuenta que no tengo la mas mínima idea de que hacen aquí?

Boomer-bueno… es sencillo, de hecho… ¡tu deberías saberlo!

Butch-Brick ¡¿que ya olvidaste la etapa en la que viviste?, … o más bien ¡en la que aún vives!

Brick-hablas de… ¿su forma?

Butch-si, ella pronto cumplirá los 15 y ya es hora de que sepa quién es…

Brick-pero… ¿tan … pronto?-dijo algo nervioso

Boomer-Brick ya tiene 14 tú a esa edad eras un asesino en serie,…y aún no estás listo…¡Tienes su misma edad! y

Aún te descontrolas ¿no?

Brick-…

Butch-ay vampiros que empiezan antes que otros, pero es oficial que a los 15 todos empiezan con sus instintos vampíricos.

Boomer- y si ella empieza a los 15 pues…

Butch-venimos aquí por que pensamos que ella ya sabía, pero creo que aún no sabe nada ¿verdad?

Boomer-uno al convertirse en vampiro madura y…

Brick-o sea que están aquí para… ¿casarse con ella?

Butch-pues estaremos con ella…y ella elegirá a quién ame…

Brick-pe-pero...ella…ella…es…

Boomer-sabes que nuestros padres querían que viviéramos como humanos.

Butch-y sellaron a el verdadero vampiro de cada uno de nosotros, sin embargo ella era la más pequeña y parece que por eso la magia ha durado más en ella…

Boomer-pero pronto se hará una vampireza aunque aún es humana…

Brick-pero…

Butch- ella en realidad no lo es y tu apenas te haces vampiro, ya que te estás empalideciendo aún no eres tan pálido como nosotros…

Boomer-y los vampiros se pueden casar entre hermanos, sabes que nuestros padres querían que alguno de nosotros estuviéramos con ella…

Butch-bueno aunque eso significa, que tú también estás dentro de esto… tal vez tienes ventaja por todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos…

Brick-te equivocas…yo no he podido pasar mucho con ella

Boomer-pero ¿por qué?

Brick-desde que nuestros padres murieron… yo no fui como era antes, y al crecer tampoco pude cambiar nada por que podía lastimarla… de dio miedo en no saber lo que podía hacer

Butch-sabemos que tú sufriste más en eso por que tú te quedaste…

Boomer-bueno pues solo tenemos que cuidarla y estar con ella en su etapa tan difícil

Brick-yo no se… siento mal por que ella tendrá nuestra vida… de repente desaparezco por días… es que me da mucha sed y no creo que me elija a mí … me ha visto con varias novias que sólo las tenía para "comer" …-dijo esto ultimo sonriendo con ironía-por eso trabajo con el cuartel y mato a los malos eso me pusieron como castigo

Boomer-si de eso si estamos enterados

Butch-por eso se nos hizo raro que dejaras a Blossom sola…¿sabes? … muchos se están enterando que es la época en que ella cumple los 15 para hacerse vampiro y andan tras de ella …

Después hubo un poco de silencio.

Butch-huele bien…

Boomer-si…..

Brick-ella… se preguntará por que estoy aquí tan temprano-dijo mientras hacía una pequeña sonrisa.


	4. Complicaciones

Yo:Hola a todos de nuevo!

Pido disculpas por no poner la conti rapidamente, pero tuve algunos problemas T.T en resumen…pero ya la traigo alfin ^

Miki: después de mil años

Yo:¬¬….mejor callate

Miki:-_-

Yo:Bueno espero la disfruten y que me perdonen x_x

Disclaimer: Las PPGZ y los RRBZ no me pertenecen….

En el capitulo anterior…

_Brick:Boomer Butch!_

_Butch:estamos aquí por nuestra hermana_

_Boomer:ella tiene que saber lo que es!_

_Brick:tan rápido?_

_Boomer:no es rápido es normal_

…_..xxxxxxx_

_Butch:no puedes dejarla sola!_

_Brick: Me siento mal por ella…tendrá una vida igual a la mía …no quiero…_

Butch-huele bien…

_Boomer-si….._

_Brick-__ ahí viene_

…xxxxxxx

Cap.3 "Complicaciones"

Blossom iba caminando hacia su escuela

Blossom-"siento algo raro…"-pensó

En ese momento vió pasar algo …pero solo vió una sombra.

Blossom:alguien me sigue?"-ella paró mirando hacia los lados.

Al fin la luz se fue poniendo dejando la oscuridad.

Ella siguió cuando vio a tres figuras paradas muy conocidas para ella (ya había más luz).

Blossom-Brick…-ella corrio hacía donde se encontraban y miró a todos-Boomer?…Butch! que alegría verlos de nuevo ^ ^-dijo y los abrazó a ambos.

Ellos les correspondieron felices.

Butch-Hola Blossy

Boomer-¿cómo has estado?

Blossom-Bien gracias n.n, crecieron mucho!

Butch-jaja tu también

Boomer-y Brick

Blossom miró a Brick

Blossom-aaah! Así que por eso te fuiste tan temprano?… se encontrarián aquí!

Brick-si…-el seguía nervioso ella iba a saber quien era en realidad.

Blossom-¿por qué no se fueron a la casa?

Boomer-bueno digamos que …hay complicaciones…-dijo mirando hacia la izquierda en un lugar en específico.

Butch y Brick también miraron para allá serios.

Blossom miró también para allá, es lo que había sentido pero no vió nada.

Blossom-hay algo…

Butch-que?, tu lo viste?

Blossom-no, pero lo siento-dijo seria

Boomer-desde cuando?

Blossom-desde …hace tiempo-declaró

Brick abrio los ojos y expresó susto y sorpresa.

Brick-COMO?-dijo y la tomó de los hombros- por que no me habías dicho nada? -gritó.

Blossom parpadeó confundida y algo asustada.

Blossom-Brick tranquilízate!

Brick-qué me tranquilize?,…como me lo olcultaste?-dijo gritando más.

Blossom-me lastimas!-dijo también gritando y asustada.

Butch-ya Brick!

Brick miró a Blossom, perdiendose en ese color rosa que tenían pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y dejo de ejercer fuerza en sus hombros para después soltarla.

Brick-perdón...-dijo agachando su cabeza mientras su fleco cubria sus ojos.

Butch-Blossom vamos a la escuela-dijo tomandola del brazo para irse con ella.

Blossom miró hacia atrás.

Blossom-"perdoname tu a mi Brick..pero no sé que me pasa...el solamente se preocupa por mí, me protege...y yo no le ayudo...que rayos pasa conmigo?"-pensó mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer, ella apretó los ojos con fuerza.-lo hice enojar mucho ...no me perdonará verdad?-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Butch la miró-Blossom claro que si!, lo que pasa es que...el se preocupa mucho porti al igual que Boomer y yo, y que hayas podido estar en epligro durante hace tiempo lo alertó, el no se dió cuenta y se enojó con el mismo por ponerte en peligro y no pretegerte.

Blossom abrió los ojos...

FlasBcak...

5 años atrás...

Blossom-nee Brick-onechan-¿te has lastimado mucho?-preguntó timida una pequeña niña peliroja de ojos rosas a un niño cerca de su edad pelirojo de ojos rojos, quien se encontraba sentado en su cama (de él).

Brick-no mucho..-dijo haciendo gesto de dolor-pero aún me duele..-dijo sonriendole.

Ella tenía cara de angustia y después comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

Brick-eh?-miró que ella estaba llorando.

Blossom-yo...perdoname!, no quise que te lastimaran por mi culpa!...siento que te hirieran esque soy ...muy debil-dijo cesto ultimo murmurando con sus manos en sus ojos.

Brick la miró y se paró de la cama para caminar hacia ella.

Brick-Blossom...no llores!-dijo abrazandola.

Blossom lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Blossom-pero si no fuera por mi, no te habría pasado nada!, ...perdon , perdon perdon!.

Brick-Blossom escuchame...soy TU hermano y yo siempre te voy a proteger, es mi deber, no iba a dejar que unos niños estúpidos te hicieran algo,yo estoy aquí para tí asi que si tengo que recibir heridas como estas o peores por ti lo haré

Blossom lo miró perpleja por unos momentos.

Blossom-"el es tan guay, es tan valiente tiene tanta determinación Brick aveces te envidio...

Brick-tu no eres debil pero yo siempre te quiero proteger...no quiero que te hagan nada, ni siquiera que te molesten..."ese es mi trabajo"-dijo sonriendole travieso.

Blossom-"aunque eres un tonto"...ñ.ñu

Brick-por que esa cara?

Blossom-nada...mataste a esos niños? Brick-no,tan solo los deje inconsientes..^ ^

Blossom-claro ñ.ñu...Brick?

Brick-mm?,que pasa?

Blossom-Gracias ^ ^

-**te quieroooo**

Fin del Flash

Blossom-tienes razón -dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas y le sonreía.-Gracias Butch.

Butch-jeje no hice nada, sólo que te queremos cuidar, asi que cuando sientas peligro o algo parecido avisanos porfavor, tu eres muy fuerte.

Blossom sonrió y siguieron caminando a la escuela.

Mientras...

Boomer-estas bien Brick?

Brick-eso creo...-suspiró frustrado y miró hacia donde hace un rato todos miraban.-por que no sales de ahí?, que es lo que quieres?

Boomer-tranquilo Brick, Blossom dijo que desde hace tiempo lo percibe, asi que si le hubiera querido hacer algo ya se lo habría echo..., no tenemos tiempo tenemos que irnos...

Brick-esta bien-dijo de mala gana y se fueron rapidamente alcanzando a los otros.

Ya en la escuela...

Muchas chicas estaban encima de los tres.

El club de admiradoras que ya tenía Brick más otros dos más con los de Butch y Boomer.

Bomer-rayos...

Butch-aaa ola chicas lo siento pero tengo que irme!

Brick-pff esto es todos los días...

...xxxxx

Bubbles-Blossom!

Buttercup-hola, como te ha ido?

Blossom-Bubbles, Buttercup! bien gracias! ^ ^ y a ustedes?

Buttercup/bubbles-bien n.n

Blossom-no saben quienes vinieron...

Bubbles-mm quienes?

Blossom-Butch y Boomer!

Buttercup-enserio! O.O

Bubbles-wooooow genial! ^^ aaún recuerdo cuando jugabamos.

Blossom-haha sii

Buttercup-tienes razón, y Bubbles siempre estaba con boomer xd

Blossom-y tu siempre con Butch xd...

Buttercup-O/O...bueno eramos amigos!

Blossom-ajá!...por que no les dicen que siempre los han querido?

Bubbles-Blossom!, yo...no se...

Buttercup-no lo quiero...tu hermano es un idiota siempre lo fue ...¬¬

-enserio?-preguntó una voz susurrandole al oido.

Buttercup se sorprendió mucho al verlo pero también se asustó...

Buttercup-aaahh! idiota!...lo ves ! -_-

Blossom/Bubbles-jajajajajajajaja

Butch-oye! ¬¬

Boomer-pero tiene razón...:)

Butch-¬¬ boomer callate !

Boomer-bueno, ...Bubbles que grande estás! ^ ^

Bubbles-hehe tu también...

Los dos se sonrojaron un poco...

Blossom-Brick...

Brick la miró...

Blossom-**te quiero **mucho ^ ^...gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero tambien me tengo que cuidar yo sola.

Brick le sonrió.

Brick-tienes razón.

Todos estaban felices y así iniciaron las clases...sin percatarse que alguien los observaba...

-Genial-dijo una voz masculina en tono ironico-ahora si que nos van a estorbar.

-tendremos que dar tiempo, al menos para saber más cosas ...-dijo una voz femenina.

-tienes razón... y sería mejor que se lo dijeran ellos...-dijo sonriendo malvado.

-Si, nos ahorrarían trabajo-dijo igual con esa sonrisa.

quienes son ellos?, Blossom se enterará de la verdad pronto?, hay amor entre los azules y verdes?...

en el siguiente capitulo ...

Brick-quien eres?

- fuí enviada del cuartel para tratar con Blossom...

-jajaja que? ya empezó la diversión y sin mí?

...xxxxxxxxx

Brick-que quieren con Blossom?

-llevarnosla...saben que ella es la única legitima hija de los ...reyes?

Brick/Boomer/Bucth-Que?

...xxxxxxxxxx Cap.4¿quien soy yo?

Gracias por todos los comentarios! apartir de aqui será más interesante asi que perdón si estuvo aburrido el capitulo, el siguiente será mejor.


	5. ¿Quien soy yo?

Brick-quien eres?

- fuí enviada del cuartel para tratar con Blossom...

-jajaja que? ya empezó la diversión y sin mí?

...xxxxxxxxx

Brick-que quieren con Blossom?

-llevarnosla...saben que ella es la única legitima hija de los ...reyes?

Brick/Boomer/Bucth-Que?

...xxxxxxxxxx Cap.4¿quien soy yo?

Hola bueno se que soy una pesima escritora pero la verdad ya no sabía si continuar tuve dificultades, ya saben pero bueno menos charla y mas acción sigamos con la historia.

Miki-siiiiii! al fin!

Cap.4 quien soy yo?

En la calle de Tokio, el día estaba nublado y se podían observar a dos personas en una cafetería, al parecer goticos, ya que sus ropas eran negras, y había una muchacha y un muchacho tambien muy tapados aunque elegantes.

Los dos sentados en la mesa y con cafe.

-que hay sobre ...la chica -dijo un muchacho con voz seductora, anormal imposible que un humano pudiera tenerla, se veía palido y aunque traia un sombrero se podia apreciar su piel como de porcelana y parte de su rostro con facciones finas.

La chica con atuendos parecidos y al parecer tambien compartia la misma aparencia solo bufo molesta.

-primero hay que encargarnos de sus queridos "hermanitos" para poder ganarnosla, hay que ir con cautela, no podemos dejarnos al descuvierto como cualquiera, notarian que somos diferentes ¿entendiste?-dijo con voz autoritaria.

-hmmm...

Una chica mesera se acerco a ellos con desconfinza ya que su presencia la intimidaba.

-disculpen, necesitan alguna otra cosa?-pregunto la muchacha, que cuando cruzo su mirada con el muchacho se sonrojo.

Este solo sonrio arrogante y la miro, para despues hablar con su voz de terciopelo.

-Muchas gracias por tu atencion, estamos bien ...por ahora-dijo esto ultimo inaudible para cualquier ser humano, pero no para un vampiro.

La muchacha con la que se encontraba el encantador muchacho solo sonrio para despues tomar de su cafe. La muchacha aun no podia comprender, hacia tanto frio ese día tan de repente justo cuando se veia una calida mañana llego un frio infernal, y esa chica tomada un frape como si hubiera 70 grados de temperatura, ella se quedo muy sorprendida y pudo ver como también el chico ya hasta se habia acabado el frape.

La muchacha retiró el gran vaso y se lo llevó y cuando se dispuso a irse, el muchacho volvio a hablar...

-aunque sabes, cambiando de opinion tenemos algo de hambre-dijo este con una voz aterradora nada comparado.

los dos se quitaron los lentes y ella volteo a verlos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brick-aaaaj...porfin se acabó historia

Blossom-que?, no te gusta?

Brick solo le dirigio una mirada respondiendo a su pregunta y tomo ...de su frape.

Bllossom-que te pasa?, estas mal de la cabeza? que no te das cuenta del frio que hace y tu tomando esa cosa helada...estas loco ¬ ¬u, y saben? me alegro que se hayan metido a nuestra escuela! al parecer los quieren-dijo al ver a todas las fans de sus hermanos mas las que ya tenia Brick sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

Boomer/Brick/Butch-mjm ñ.ñu ...¬¬...:/

Butch-por cierto, que no vimos salir el sol?, de repente se puso todo tan nublado

Bubbles-que extraño clima, si que esta loco

Boomer-espero que sea eso-dijo mientras bebía una malteeada helada

Blossom-que les sucede?-dijo refiriendse a las bebidas de los dos.

Buttercup-a que te refieres Boomer?-dijo seria

Boomer le dirijió una mirada seria y Buttercup no volvió a preguntar nada.

Después sonó la campana, unas horas mas de clase y todo era normal, en la clase de deportes Butch y Buttercup se enfrentaron para jugar futbol ganando Butch, en la de artes Bubbles y boomer hicieron los mejores trabajos y en idiomaas como siempre Brick y Blossom eran los que sabían todo, hasta que llegó la hora de la salida.

Todos estaban contentos de que el día terminara.

Blossom-cielos, ya es hora de irnos que bueno!, ya se! haré de comer la sopa de pasta que tanto le gusta a Boomer, hamburguesas que le encantan a Butch y el postre favorito de Brick!

Brick-entonces tendras que hacer muchos jaja

Blossom-jaja olvidalo acabaría dejando al mundo sin poder hacer postres

Brick-jajajaja bien bien

Butch-parece que no ha cambiado tu aficion por los postres

Boomer-jeje -de repente se detuvo

Blossom-que pasa?

Buttercup-saben que?, em nos vemos depués

Bubbles-si, que les valla bien chicos nos vemos mañana

Blossom-si chicas!, adios!-dijo mientras las otras se iban, aunque un tanto apresuradas

Boomer-Blossom nosotros tenemos que hacer algo jeje es sobre nuestra escuela Butch y yo tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas aún.

Blossom volteo a verlos sorprendida y Brick tenía una mirada inquieta.

Blossom-tienen problemas?

Boomer-algo así, porque no vas con Brick?, adelantense.

Brick-bien-dijo algo serio ya que parecía tambien apresurado, rapidamente tomó a Blossom del brazo y se fué corriendo con ella practicamente la iba arrastrando.

Blossom no pudo ni desir una palabra ya estaba siendo arrastrada solo volteóa a verlos y vió que solo los seguian con la mirada, se quedó sorprendida y con una enorme duda que era lo que pasaba?, y porque estaba Brick tan ancioso de llegar?

Blossom-Brick...como vas tan rápido? que no te peso?- como se había echo tan fuerte ? parecia como si ella fuer una bolsa sin articulo adentro que el llevaba en su mano.

Brick solo gimió y se tardó en responder

Brick-claro que si pesas pero soy fuerte|-dijo la primera tonteria que se le ocurria, si una gran tonteria por que poco después de dar la vuelta hacia la calle de su casa la cargó como si se tratara de una vara o una goma (xD) para ir corriendo ccon ella en su brazos hasta la casa.

Blossom se quedó en shock, lo que sea que fuera a Brick le urgía llegar o...talves no queria estar con ella? eso haría? se regresaría?

Cuando llegaron a su casa la dejó en su puerta justo enfrente nada mas para que sacara las llaves y abriera la puerta.

Blossom-que...

Brick-oye sabes que? porque no me sorprendes con tu postre? si?, ahorita regreso-dijo y se fué corriendo de nuevo.-no salgas!

Blossom-amm ok-dijo aun en shock, mecanicamente abrió la puerta y entro, para después ponerle seguro, sabía que era raro que Brick actuara así, de echo TODOS estaban igual, porque ? porque ella no sabía?.

Curiosamente la adrenalina que traía la ayudo a reaccionar un poco e hizo todo muy rápido, quedando soprendida de ella misma también, como lo había echo? o era que viendo a Brick ahora todo se le hacia igual? talves por dejara con la impresion de que era veloz ahora todo era parecido, penso que era la unica explicación cuerente.

Despues de acabar todo se sentó en la mesa y descansó un momento ya que estaba desvelada hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Todos estaban viendo a unos chicos con vestimentas negras, ya no había nadie en la escuela cuando de repente escucharon pasos todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Brick-ya esta

Boomer-Brick

Butch-que haces aqui?

Brick-vine para ayudar-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a los muchachos de enfrente.

-Asi que dejaste sola a Blossom?-dijo la voz de la muchacha o eso parecia ya que traía un gran abrigo negro y casi no se notaba nada de su cara.

Brick-quien eres tu?

-jaja que mal que no me conoscas-dijo sonriendo divertida cuando el cielo se veia amenazado con dar una fuerte tormenta, los rayos comenzaron a ser viibles relampageando y haciendo un sonido fuerte.- Mi nombre es Bunny y el es Blake-dijo señalando a su acompañante.

Brick-que quieren?-dijo feroz, sus colmillos comenzaban a brotar.

Blake-jaja calma , no queremos romperte los huesos

Brick-trata aver si puedes!-dijo mientras disparaba bolas de fuego de sus manos.

La calle estaba desierta sin un alma.

Blake la esquivo sin casi moverse y lo miró retadoramente.

Blake-creeme no queremos dejar a tu hermanita sola o si?

Todos se sorprendieron ante su respuesta del ataque.

Boomer y Butch se pusieron en guardia rapidamente.

Blake-o prefieres que se quede con solo 2 hermanos?

-ya basta!-hablo otra voz femenina

-Bunny, Blake esa no es la forma de hablarle a la familia real, o ya se les olvido con quienes hablan?

Bunny-oh!, lo sentimos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo sonriendo de nuevo mientras miraba a las recien llegadas- Buttercup...Bubbles

Bubbles-no hay problema, solo sean cuidadosos con lo que hacen

Blake-lo somos, simplemente ellos nos estorban

Boomer-que desean?

Bunny-solo tener una charla con Blossom

Blake-la unica hija legitima

Bunny-exacto la unica, y la unica que nos puede gobernar

Boomer/Butch/Brick-que?

Bubbles/Buttercup-?

Blake-asi es, ustedes son medios hermanos de ella, su padre no fué el mismo que el de Blossom, su padre murió y después el de Blossom, pero el de Blossom era un sangre pura mientras el suyo no del todo jaja era una clase mas abajo.

Boomer-oh

Butch-bueno eso ya lo sospechaba

Brick-que?

Blake-el unico que lleva mas de la sangre de Blossom, que sus genes se parecen es Brick, al parecer ustedes son medios hermanos de Brick y Blossom ellos si lo son, asi que necesitamos a Blossom de nuestro lado.

-...

Bunny-humm bueno eso es algo fuerte, así que necesitamos que ella ya sea una vampireza

Butch-saben que Boomer y yo apenas estamos estables, Brick es primerizo

Blake-tenemos que llevarla para que sea la reina vampireza y gobierne, los nuestros ya no pueden seguir así.

Butch-tienen razon ya no pueden ser igual que ustedes, porque sus ojos no son violetas? y son rojos...

Blake-un pequeño almuerzo

Boomer-saben que no pueden hacerlo

Buttercup-va contra las reglas!

Bunny-esta bien hagamos un trato, ustedes tienen 7 dias para decirrle a Blosso lo que es y ustedes no dicen nada

Brick-claro que no!

Blake-prefieres que la convirtamos ya?

Brick rugió, no quería no aceptaba que estaban en esta situación pero era mejor a que alguno de esas sabandijas le pusiera una mano a Blossom por mas que no quisiera, su destino estaba escrito.

Butch-trato echo

Brick sintió algo que nunca había sentido era horrible que caso tenía vivir? si se podía llamarle asi, su vida estaba en el pasado.

Bunny-pero nno dejaremos de vigilar, nosotros estaremos al tanto de todo, eso lo podemos decir-dijo

Blake-mejor comienzen rapido si no, no tendremo opción.-dijo y despues se fueron desapareciendo.

Buttercup-rayos!

Bubbles-umm

Butch-y la parte mas dificil aun no llega, ni se acerca esto apenas está empezando...

Blossom estaba aún sometida en la oscuridad, no había nada cuando de repente su estomago gruñó, podía oler ese exquisito olor pero que era? nunca había olido tal cosa ningun postre que era su comida favorita al igual que Brick, cuando vio un liquido rojo en una copa, era agua? de algun sabor? solo se la acerco hasta tenerla cerca de su boca, se relamió los labios ...

-Blossom

quien la llamaba? no había nadie, después veía gente a muchas personas y luego todos tennían ojos rojos

-eres una de nosotros -le dijo un niño

ella no supo que hacer o decir estaba sin habla todo parecia tan real pero quien tendria ojos rojos? a parte de colmillos?

-Blossom

Y mas aún quien podría tener un apetito por la sangre?, como todos aquellos que bebian de la aparentemente misma copa que ella?

-Blossom

Era un mal sueño, como el de los anteriors la sangre algo que la perturbaba ahora se le hacia apetitosa, como es que algo a lo que le tienes fobia te guste de un día para otro? o peor que te haga perder la cordura...

-Blossom!

Blossom-aaah!- grito sobresaltada

Butch-estas bien?

Blossom-ssi, yo, solo tuve una pesadilla

Boomer-ya nos dimos cuenta

Brick-te quedó rico el pay de limón-dijo mientras comia

Blossom-o que bien!, me alegro

Boomer-en realidad te quedó muy rico todo

Blossom-gracias, como les fué?

Butch-bien...creo

Brick-si, bueno -dijo cambiando repentinamente de humor, se fue a dejar los platos y después se fué hacia su habitación.

Blossom-que le pasa?

Butch-huummm nada malo, esta cansado corrio mucho eh?

Blossom-si me sorprendió

Boomer-tu tambien a nosotros... como hiciste toda la comida tan rapido?

Blossom-no lo se, tal ves quize imitar la velocidad de Brick

Butch y Boomer se voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

Boomer-si tal vez...

Butch-no tienes ...hambre?

Ellos se sorprendieron quedandose callados al ver que no tenia intenciones de comer, ella no había comido casi nada mas que su desayuno y ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde.

Blossom-no-dijo con voz despreocupada muy distinta ...mietras guardaba la comida que era destinada a ella en el refrigerador, muy cuidadosamente.

Blossom-tengo sed...

*Esta historia está inspirada en el anime de Vampire Knight.

Bueno eso fue todo espero les haya gustado =), perdonenme ya no sabía que poner y bueno eso es todo no se me ocurría nada pero al ver los comentarios me volví a inspirar xD, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

**Vale-alice: wooow que bien que te haya gustado espero este también =) gracias por tu comentario! y por darme de tu tiempo para leer mi fic! saludos!**

**Irina: jeje siii a mi tambien me gusta que sientan tipo de affecto a este en los fics ^^, y creo que tenemos gustos muy similares ya que también me gusta la pareja de Brick y Blosss xd y la de Butch y Bloss y con Boomer bueno como que no mucho pero pss si la acepto , gracias por tu tiempo en ddejar tu lindo comentario :D saludos!**

**Ammy c. A. c. N: jeje bueno ellos son vampiros enviados que forman parte de un cuartel muy importante, asi que son muy poderosos ...pero no son malos eso si te lo puedo decir como regalito xD gracias por leer y saludos! **

**Iruchan: aah! me encanto tu comentario!, creo que te haré socia xd jajaja claro si tu quieres bueno debo de decir que se me ocurria algo similar pero tu idea está ya mas completa que a mia ! me parece muy buena ! y que bueno que te haya gustad**

Miki-y porfavor dejen reviews =D

yo: porfavor! es lo que me da fuerza! gracias por leer!


	6. Casi Reunion familiar

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bunny-esta bien hagamos un trato, ustedes tienen 7 dias para decirrle a Blossom lo que es y ustedes no dicen nada

Brick-claro que no!

Blake-prefieres que la convirtamos ya?

Brick-grrrr

Brick-te quedó rico el pay de limón-dijo mientras comia (o fingia hacerlo)

Blossom-o que bien!, me alegro

Boomer-en realidad te quedó muy rico todo

Blossom-gracias, como les fué?

Butch-bien...creo

Brick-si, bueno -dijo cambiando repentinamente de humor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Butch-no tienes ...hambre?

Blossom-no-dijo con voz despreocupada muy distinta ...mietras guardaba la comida que era destinada a ella en el refrigerador, muy cuidadosamente.-tengo sed...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… reunion familiar

Butch y Boomer solo se quedaron callados la forma en que lo habia dicho parecia pelicula de terror y no solo parecia sabian que habia una posibilidad de que la vida de Blossom lo fuera y Brick tambien lo sabia pore so no sabia como actuar.

Butch dio un suspiro y boomer se sento un rato en la sala, hasta que empezaron a hablar sabiendo que se escuchaban los suspiros de Blossom dormida.

Butch- no creo que Brick lo crea aun

Boomer-salio por la ventana de Nuevo verdad?

Butch-si hasta aca pude escuchar como espantaba a un gato que estaba en el arbol junto a su ventana -_-

Boomer-es primerizo, pero aun asi sus instintos son Fuertes

Butch-ya sabes lo que dijeron, el y Blossom son los verdaderos legitimos, Brick aun es un poco menos maduro se tom alas cosas como adolescente (siempre dicen eso de los adolescents . nadie nos comprende! D:)

Boomer-el fue el que ha estado mas cerca de ella, la ve como a alguien a quien proteger y esto cambiara totalmente su vida esta frustrado no puede hacer nada

Butch-si , pero seran hermanos o hermanastros?

Boomer-pfff no lo se eso me confundio no lo sabia, tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo

Butch-no me da confianza ese tipo que viene con Bunny , la miraba como si el quisiera convertirla o

Butch/Boomer-comersela! . -exclamaron enojados con aura asesina recordando a Blake

Boomer-tienes razon pero entonces? Como saberlo? Tenemos que preguntar en tal caso si llegara a ser asi Brick y Blossom tendrian que…

Butch-AAAAAAAAyyyy Boomer no me hagas imaginarlo porfavor! ¬ ¬

Boomer-es cierto tendran que engendrar mas sangre pura …y …eso solo se puede si…O/O ….-_-u

Butch-que te calles! D:

En eso tocaron suavemente la puerta como si todos supieran que Blossom estuviera dormida

Butch-jeje pasa Buttercup sabia que no resistirias tanto tiempo sin verme

Atras de la puerta…

Bubbles-no Buttercup no rompas la puerta Blossom te regaÑara …

La puerta se abrio y pasaron Bubbles se veia un poco nerviosa y las dos se veian mas palidas como verdaderamente eran…

Buttercup paso por enfrente de Butch

Butterup-tienes suerte que Blossom este dormida ¬ ¬#

Butch solo sonrio con sorna por sus adentros…

Buttercup-nosotras tambien pensamos que es necesario saber sobre la pureza de Brick…

Butch-asi que escuchando conversaciones ajenas, mal educada-dijo burlandose

Buttercup le dirijio un golpe demasiado fuerte que Butch apenas paro

Butch-O.O

Bubbles-ella tiene muy buen oido ^ ^

Butch-asi? Me pregunto en cuantas cosas sera Buena-dijo pervertido atrayendola hacia el tomandola por su cintura

Buttercup se sonrojo y solo un gritito ahogado iba a darle una cachetada.

Boomer-Butch basta! Guarda tu parte animal sexosa para despues!

Todos-Boomer- O_O

Butch-ok

Buttercup-depravado –dijo sonrojada mirandolo asustada

Bubbles-bueno lo que veniamos a decir era que nosotras podremos ir al cuartel para averiguarlo pero creo que debemos tomar algunas muestras de AND (esta inspirado en vampire knight y ahi los vampiros tienen sangre ok? ^^)

Boomer-enserio lo podrian hacer Bubbles?-dijo mirandola agradecido

Bubbles se sonrojo por la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de Boomer.

Bubbles-si, claro ^^

Boomer tomo las manos de Bubbles y se acerco a ella para abrazarla

Boomer-muchas gracias aprecio mucho su oferta, nose s de mucha ayuda.

Butch-Boomer esas manos! Y luego dices que soy yo el pervertido!

Bubbles-aa…O/O

Boomer- no es cierto! / , mentiroso yo no Bubbles!-dijo con miedo en sus ojos para luego voltear a ver a Butch-no soy un deprabado como tu!

Butch-aja-

Bommer- es cierto

Buttercup-dudo que alguien este tan enfermo como el ¬ ¬

Butch-bien que te gusta =D

Buttercup-eres un…

Boomer-hey!, bueno

Podia escuchar los murmullos de la sala notando que habian mas personas ahi.

Blossom estaba somnolienta pero aun asi notaba que esaq discusion era impostante, algo que no sabia y no querian decirle, abrio su puerta muy despacio y miro la de enfrente la de Brick, el tambien se lo estaria ocultando?

De repente se escucho que abrieron la puerta

-Hola! A todos!-dijo un sujeto escandaloso de repente entrando y con cara verde

Todos-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Butch-aaa mendigo no vuelvas a hacer eso!

Buttercup-y…que traes en la cara?

Boomer y Bubbles-O_O –estaban abrazados

Jason-ooo esto?-dijo tocandose la cara-esque pase al spa! ^.^

Butch-*que marica*-penso Butch

Todos los demas por medio del pensamiento-*estoy deacuerdo*(telepatia xDDD)

Boomer-y tu eres quien cuida a nuestros hermanos pequeÑos? D:

Butch-ok ahora si me siento mal por ellos somos unos malos hermanos T.T

Boomer-como pudimos dejarlos con este…

-… te acostumbras un poco con el tiempo…pero yo me pregunte lo mismo

Butch-aaa Brick tu solo te quejas de todo u.u

Boomer- no lo culpo ¬ ¬

Jason-o vamos! Ya se les olvido que los cuide durante un verano antes de que nacieran Brick y Blossom?

Butch-cielos mi trauma regreso D:

Boomer-no me lo recuerdes!, baboso! ¬ ¬

Butch-ok correccion no sabiamos que les habian puesto a este loco como niÑera-dijo seÑalandolo acusadoramente.

Brick-aa bueno fui a investigar sobre los chicos se comieron a la mesera de una cafeteria cerca de la escuela, Bunny puede cambiar el clima de acuerdo a su temperamente y al pareser el otro "payaso" no se nada …

Jason-! Blake? , hijo mio! El es muy peligroso no debiste hacerlo! T.T

Brick-aaa no me subestimes…y no soy tu hijo!

Jason-buaaa eres malo Brick-kun

-no sean malos con el-dijo una voz adormilada, Blossom venia bajando de las escaleras.

Blossom-el nos a cuidado muy bien ^.^….

Jason-sii son mis hijos-dijo viendo a Brick y a Blossom con ojos de Corazon-como los hijos que nunca quise tener pero ahora tengo =)

(Ambiente frio)…..

Brick/Blossom- -_-u

Brick-aja ¬¬#-dijo con una venita en la frente

Blossom-…y…reimos mucho -/-u

Boomer/Butch/Bubbles/Buttercup-se nota

Jason-aaa pero e sido un gran niÑero de todos tambien e cuidado de las niÑas!

Blossom-de mis amigas? Cuando? No lo sabia…

Todos los demas Mirada asesina a Jason

Jason-o.O oo jaja ee sido su tutor -_-u

Blassom-que raro

Brick-aa no importa, porque no vamos por un helado Bloss?, dejemoslos tantito para que platiquen tanto tiempo que se han perdido Butch y Boomer con el…

Blossom-pero ellas…

Butch-ay si Blossom! Buena idea y nos traen un helado a nosotros tambien vale?

Bloss-ok u.u *ay algo que no me parece normal :/ *

Brick-bien vamos-dijo arrastrandola de Nuevo

Bloss-si ya voy! O.O

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Butch-bueno ahora que ya se fueron podemos hablar bien

Jason cambio su semblante y se puso serio.

Boomer-los instintos vampiricos de Blossom estan emergiendo

Jason-lo see, y al parecer tambien sus dones

Butch-cuales has notado?

Jason-por medio de sueÑos parece que se esta dando cuenta, tiene "pesadillas", eso comenzo desde los 12

Buttercup-en la escuela ha sido muy atletica ultimamente mas flexible

Bubbles-y rapida…

Buttercup-la otra vez…

Flash Back

Buttercup-vamos Blossom no puedes hablarle a ese perdedor, es un mujeriego

Blossom-no es que quiera soy su tutora

Bubbles-esta hacienda algo bueno por los demas Buttercup n.n

Buttercup-hmmm pero no confio en el

Blossom-vamos ya no soy una niÑa debil –dijo mientras caminaba y volteaba a ver a uttercup-ademas….aaaaah!-grito ya que se encontraban las escaleras enfrente

Buttercup/Bubbles-!

Blossom al momento de caer, sus piernas se movieron rapidamente, para dar una marometa tocando con las manos el piso y caer de cunclillas en la siguiente parte plana de las escaleras .

Buttercup/Bubbles-estas bien?

Blossom-eee si pero como hice eso? Yo no se gymnasia ni nada O_O

Buttercup-aa de ser tu adrenalina …

Fin del Flash Back

Bubbles y de Nuevo en la escuela…

Flash Back

Un partido de futbol Americano se veia en el campo

Bubbles-porque quieren almorzar en las gradas esta vez?

Buttercup-jaja yo no quize-dijo mirando a Blossom

Blossom-Brick va a jugar hoy e hice una apuesta con el…

Buttercup-mas postres?

Blossom-si u.u

Bubbles-Blossom porque apostaste?

Blossom-jeje el es primerizo hoy sera por primera vez core back (creo asi se escribe xDDD) y le aposte a que no podia patear el balo desde medio campo.

Buttercup/Bubbles-uuuu vas a perder D:

Blossom-porque?

Bubbles-porque el…-Buttercup puso su mano en la boca de Bubbles.

Buttercup-pues Brick es muy suertudo verdad? Aparte le encantan los retos y se esforzara mas!

Blossom-hey!..

Bubbles-ya va a patear el balon!

Las tres pusieron atencion al partido y brick le dirijio una Mirada a Blossom arrogante, corrio hasta llegar al balon y lo pateo demasiado fuerte tanto que lo saco de la cancha pero con direccion hacia una persona

Bubbles-Blossom!

Buttercup-cuidado!

El balon iba increiblemente rapido y duro , tanto que Buttercup solo pudo levantarse cuando llego a oh! Sorpresa Blossom habia podido con el aunque aun el balon daba vuelta en sus manos y ella se habia echo un poco atras por la fuerza, abrieron los ojos sorprendidas y no solo ellas sino todos los espectadores de las gradas, jugadores y porristas que animaban…

Brick-estas bien?-dijo ya parado frente a ella preocupado.

Blossom-como…?

Fin del Flash…

Boomer-rayos entonces ya duro mucho con esto pensabamos que tenia menos tiempo

Butch-y tendremos que convertirla en una semana

Bubbles-tenemos que decirle ya!

Jason-supongo que es lo major, ella es lista cren que no sospecha?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blossom y brick iban caminando a la heladeria

Blossom-Brick…-llamo muy bajito con la Mirada gacha mientras caminaba

Brick-hummm que pasa? Te sientes mal?

Blossom-porque…

Brick-porque?

Blossom-porque todos estan actuando tan extraÑo, y no solo ellos parece que yo tambien!

Brick-aaa cuando uno es adolescente todos pensamos asi

Blossom-no es eso!-dijo enojado-Brick puede que sea menor que todos pero no soy tonta

Brick-no…no lo eres

Blossom-entonces dime porque todos me ocultan algo?, lo se no creo que Butch y boomer aparecieran de repente nada mas porque si, Jason cuido a mis amigas?...y –se detuvo y Brick paro con ella un momento y ella abrio los ojos como platos-Brick ellas no estan bien? les pasa algo? Estan enfermas? …hoy las vi de porsi mas palidas…hace un rato, pero en la escuela no

Brick-*rayos que digo* Blossom yo sabes que te quiero mucho y que me gusta cuidarte y…

Blossom-Brick eso no tiene nada que ver!, me sacaste de la casa por algo, que no quieren que sepa? Y porque?...-pero un rafagon de aire los interrumpio

-jeje exactamente nena-dijo una vos masculina, los dos voltearon arriba de una casa y ahi estaba un sujeto con ojos rojos mirandolos fijamente y con una sonrisa maquiavelica dibujada en su cara.

Brick-mierda el de Nuevo-susurro

Blossom-que? Como esta ahi?, lo conoces?

-jeje mucho gusto princesa-dijo con voz seductora, Brick gruÑo por sus adentros…

-perdon por no presentarme o que nos presentaran-dijo mirando a Brick mientras saltaba desde lo alto de la casa hasta enfrente de ellos, Brick con su brazo pasandolo por la cintura de la chica la atrajo hacia el para abrazarla.

Brick-que quieres ahora?

-jajaja –sonrio ignorando la pregunta y mirando a Blossom

Blossom lo miro a el, era palido, con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, alto, Delgado, guapo pero...tenia ojos rojos?, raros ya que Brick los tenia pero no tan oscuros como aquel sujeto.

Brick se tenso y se aferro mas a ella, mientras ella queria gritar del dolor Brick tenia mucha fuerza y sentia que le romperia los huesos.

El sujeto trato de acercarse pero Brick lo detuvo

Brick-si no quieres morir en este momento, alejate no quiero problemas y tu no deberias buscarlos

-jeje no le hare nada malo a la princesa

Blossom-de que hablas? Brick! Que pasa?

-siguen sin decirte nada….

Blossom abrio los ojos algo le ocultaban todos decidio por preguntarle al sujeto que jamas habia visto en su vida ya que nadie de sus conocidos decia nada.

Blossom-sobre que?-dijo ya sin impression y mas seria.

-jajajaa-rio una vez mas pero tetricamente- te ves tan calida, tus mejillas siguen teniendo ese color rojo y tu sangre huele muy bien…

Brick y Blossom ahogaron un grito de terror.

Colmillos comenzaron a brotar del sujeto y sus ojos se pusieron naranjas al ver una persona con sangre aun calida pero sobre todo desearla…

-Yo soy Blake…

Ok hasta aqui la dejo muchas gracias por su apoyo y reviews disculpen pero se me borro la conti y tuve que volver a inspirarme pero lo traje! Jeje saludos a todos y que esten muy bien!


	7. Cap7 diciendo verdades?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ella se arriesgaria en saber lo que todos sus conocidos le ocultaban, se arriesgaria a preguntarle a ese sujeto que desconocia aun…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cap7 diciendo verdades?...El comienzo de la pesadilla

-Yo soy Blake…-dijo presentandose el sujeto, que se relamia los labios viendola fijamente a esos ojos rosas que poseia.

Blossom-que…eres…?

Blake-aun no lo sabes?

Blossom se quedo pasmada, analizando toda la informacion apenas recibida para procesarla el parecia un…pero no podia ser real!, y si le decia princesa entonces ella era lo mismo que el? Y lo mismo que quienes mas?.

Brick-basta! que demonios haces aqui?, deja de ignorarme y respondeme

Blake-valla el principe esta de malas hoy xD

Brick-que? No me llames asi! ¬ ¬ #

Blake-bueno creo que sabes vine a conocer a la princesa solamente, tenia tentacion de verla de cerca

Blossom-tu eras quien me observaba cuando llegaron mis hermanos

Blake-mjm-asintio con una sonrisa ya mas calmada –y no solo en ese momento linda…

Brick-que?, cuanto llevas haciiendo eso y donde?

Blossom-pervertido! .

Blake-tranquilo realeza, si hubiera querido herirla lo hubiera echo ya no?

Blossom se quedo pensando de Nuevo "realeza", "principe" ? Brick?

Brick recordo que Butch habia dicho lo mismo y se tranquilizo un poco.

Blake-bueno la palabra "realeza" y "principe" no te quedan mucho aunque seas un sangre "pura" -le dijo a Brick- has sido un asesino en tu transformacion, eres un chico malo Brick

Blossom recordo las veces que no hallaba a Brick, las chicas que habian salido con el …

Blossom-que?

Blake- soy lo mismo que tu hermano…y probablemente lo mismo que casi toda la gente que te rodea …

Siempre con tantas como mujeriego que parecia, y ninguna la volvio a ver , como si se ocultaran, como si lo hubieran dejado,… como si se hubieran desaparecido, como si LAS hubieran desaparecido se aterrorizo y trato de safarze de Brick, unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, y Brick noto todo, supo lo que ella pensaba en esos momentos pero aun asi no la solto.

Blossom-dejame!, quien eres?, QUE ERES?...porque tu no…

A Brick le dolio ver a su hermana pequeÑa asi, sabia que el lazo de hermanos era especial pero sobre todo el de ellos dos…

Blossom-tu no eres mi hermano!-dijo llorando

Sintio como si algo se quebrara en el, acaso los vampiros tenian Corazon?

Brick-si lo soy Blossom, porque yo …yo siempre eh estado contigo, no cambia nada!

Blossom-si cambia todo!, nunca me has dicho nada, y que Butch y Boomer tambien? ….quien mas? Faltan Bubbles y Buttercup!

Brick-Blossom…

Blossom-no puedo creerlo todos me mintieron

Blake-eso duele, pero tendrias que saberlo

Brick-callate idiota!- dijo enojado lleno de rabia, sus ojos ahora tenian rancor y odio, sus colmillos brotaron y su expression cambio instantaneamente

Blossom solo pudo ver su transformacion , ese no era Brick, no podia…

Blake-jeje veo que no tienes control, si lo tuvieras sabrias que Blossom aun es humana y que puedes hacerle daÑo, pero por otra parte los pura sangre son muy Fuertes tengo curiosidad si eres pura sangre tambien igual que Blossom o solo eres comun, como los otros…-dijo llendo contra el.

Brick empujo rapidamente a Blossom hacia un lado antes de recibir el impacto de estaba en shock no podia creerlo, se movian tan rapido que veia la imagen borrosa, se arremetian contra arboles que estaban por la calle rompiendolos, y peleaban con tanta fuerza que fueron a dar al parque que estaba al otro lado de la calle, tenia tanta impression que no habia notado sus huesos rotos de cuando Brick la alejo chocando con la pared de la casa donde al principio se encontraba Blake, hasta que trato de pararse y un dolor en sus costillas y cabeza insoportable se lo impidio soltando un gemido o mas bien grito de dolor lo unico que pudo fue tocarse la cabeza viendo sangre, estaba sangrando! Ahora si todo parecia una pesadilla, sintiendo que todo se nublaba "Brick" lo unico que se le vino a la mente antes de todo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaban en la casa, hasta que escucharon como arboles comenzaban a romperse, un crujido de algo y un grito lleno de dolor…

Todos-Blossom!

Todos se levantaron y salieron a su velocidad corriendo, cuando encontraron la escena un tanto aterradora, dos vampiros arremetiendose con todo pero eso no era lo peor.

Jason-!

Butch-rayos yo queria mi helado-exclamo enojado viendo como Blake y Brick peleaban, pero nadie lo golpeo o reclamo por su tonto comentario y se pregunto porque.

Buttercup-ammm Butch…-dijo con tono preocupada

Butch volteo a ver a Buttercup, cuando llego el olor de algo delicioso al parecer provenia de la escena que todos veian con terror y con ojos naranjas llena de deseo por sangre, sangre de quien se encontraba en el suelo y agonizando apunto de desmallarse, ahi estaba ella en medio de 4 vampiros que despues fueron 6 , el olor era demasiado fuerte que aun los que peleaban llegaron a percibirlo causando que sus ojos se volvieran mas naranjas que antes (en caso de Blake ya los tenia desde que vio a Blossom)…

Blossom solo pudo ver de Nuevo esos ojos naranjas en casi todos sus seres queridos (exepto Jason), esa piel palida, colmillos que amenazaban con salir y su sangre que provenia de su cabeza que aparte le dolia demasiado como si estallara, otro sueÑo?...lo dudaba y alfin cerro los ojos perdiendose de nuevo.

Butch-que…que paso?-exclamo preocupado

Bubbles-es mucha

Jason-vamos chicos, ustedes pueden controlarse recuerdenlo

La gente comenzaba a salir para ver que habia pasado con los arboles del parque que ahora mas de la mitad estaban caidos.

Jason-rayos Bubbles!

Bubbles-hai! (si)-exclamo e hizo como si fuera un campo de fuerza enorme para que todos los humanos cayeran inconscientes.

Jason-Buttercup mete a los humanos a sus casas y borrales la memoria por si acaso, Butch ayudale!

Butch-esta bien-dijo agradecido y los dos se fueron apresurados, no querian herir a Blossom y mientras mas alejados estuvieran mejor.

Jason-Bubbles se que tu puedes controlarte mejor

Bubbles-yo …

Jason-puedes hacerlo!, Boomer ve con Brick y Blake y traelos!

Boomer-si!-exclamo antes de casi desaparecer para llegar con los otros viendo que ya estaban mas tranquilos pero tensos.

Boomer-Brick que te pasa?

Brick-…

Boomer-y tu? No estas aqui para divertirte comportate mas!, no saben en que peligro pusieron a Blossom ustedes dos!, si no hubiera estado Jason hubiera podido pasar otro accidente.

Brick rapidamente olvido todo lo de Blake y fue corriendo con Blossom

-Valla pero si eres tonto!-exclamo otra voz detras de Blake y Boomer

Blake-aa ya dejame-dijo pasando por delante de aquella

Boomer-mejor mantengan su espacio Bunny

Bunny-no volvera a pasar, pero saben que estaremos al tanto,…supongo que quieren mas tiempo, se lo daremos a lo mucho 3 meses por esto-dijo friamente para irse igual que Blake.

Boomer los vio hasta que desaparecieron de un brinco y fue corriendo con los demas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo era tan extraÑo sentia nauseas y oia voces, probablemente estaria entre despierta y dormida…

Sangre, colmillos, piel palida, fuerza, velocidad, ojos extranormales que cambian de color, dolor en su cabeza, quien lo diria, los vampiros existen…y probablemente ella tendria mucho que ver con ellos, mas de lo que se imaginaba…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habian pasado una semana y 4 dias de ella habia estado inconsciente, gracias a la Buena o mala suerte de que tuviera sangre vampirica pudo recuperarse mas rapido que alguna otra persona normal, y las noticias sobre los arboles y todo lo que habia pasado, llego a ser un misterio para los huamos, no para ella.

Ella habia presenciado todo, seria una tonteria que creyera habia sido un sueÑo como el de tantos que ha tenido, y ahora tenia pruebas si una venda en su cabeza y sus costillas rotas eran la prueba de que todo habia sido real aunque hubiera sido un recuerdo que era un poco vago que paso tan rapido.

Y Brick, el habia cambiado su forma de ser con ella, no queria ni verla ver lo que le hizo su Mirada era llena de dolor y culpabilidad a ella no le gustaba verlo asi, queria hablar con el, estaba viva!, sorpendentemente alguien tan debil como ella pudo sobrevivir a una batalla de dos seres descomunales si se podria ver asi, ahora todo estaba bien , o mejor que antes.

Butch-Blossy?-la llamo en la puerta

Blossom-si!, pasa!

Butch-ok, como vas?

Blossom-mejor

Butch-me allegro mucho-dijo sonriendole tiernamente-…mira yo no se muchas cosas, todos te quisieramos explicar pero se nosh ace un tanto dificil que si se piensa como humano talvez no se pueda comprender …

Blossom-lo entiendo mas Butch, gracias me disculpo , quiero hacerlo con Brick me porte muy mal es solo

Butch-lo se, lo sabemos tambien el lo sabe, no te preocupes no todos los dias te dicen que tu familia esta llena de vampiros y este mundo tambien

Blossom-entonces yo

Boomer-tu eres una vampireza-dijo Boomer apareciendo en el cuarto con galletas en la mano-toma las chicas quisieron hacertelas.

Blossom-gracias, pero yo no soporto la sangre, le tengo fobia

Boomer-esque aun eres humana Blossy

Butch-pronto seras una de nosotros, esta en tu sangre, tus instintos saldran porque saldran, y tambien tus dones o poderes y demas

Blossom-dones o poderes?

Butch-jeje si , hay unos que los puedes emplear en humanos, como leer mentes, tener visiones, borrar memoria, etc, son dones porque van en vez o aveces aparte de tus poderes.

Boomer-pero tambien hay poderes que se pueden emplear con humanos, por ejemplo la velocidad como la mia ese es mi poder, viste a Brick y a Blake cierto?

Blosoom solo asintio atenta a lo que decian.

Boomer-bueno yo soy mas rapido-dijo orgulloso

Blossom-wooow

Butch-si, bueno, Buttercup puede borrar la memoria, Bubbles crear campos de fuerza y si ese se usa con humanos causa efectos malos como dejarlos inconscientes…

Blossom-y tu?

Butch-bueno yo tengo la fuerza n.n

Blossom-genial!, Brick?

Butch-Brick al parecer tiene fuego, una intuicion muy grande casi casi parece brujo y tiene electricidad

Blossom-todo eso?

Boomer-aparte es muy rapido mas que otros es decir todos son rapido pero hay quienes entrenan para su velocidad y quienes nacen teniendola, el tiene una muy Buena

Butch-tambien es muy fuerte aunque la velocidad y la fuerza no sean sus poderes del todo tiene muy Buenos puntos a su favor y creemos que es porque el es sangre pura

Blossom-sangre pura, es lo mismo que dijo ese chico…Blake

-eso mismo-dijo otra voz entrando al cuarto, era Brick

Blossom-Brick! Al fin te veo-dijo con una sonrisa brillante

Brick se sonrojo un poco, igual que los otros 2 ante la sonrisa Hermosa de su pequeÑa Hermana.

Brick-sangre pura, no estoy seguro si lo sea, pero tu si y por eso eres la princesa

Butch-los sangre pura, son los que no se han mezclado con otro tipo de vampiros, hay quienes nacieron siendo vampiros y a quienes convirtieron y pore so hay varias clases de vampiros.

Boomer-primero estan los sangre puras dos que nacen siendo vampiros con sangre fina osea que en toda su familia no han habido mestizaje ningun tipo de mezcla, pero aparte que se distinguen ya que tienen todos sus sentidos muy bien desarrollados, su fuerza es mucho mas

Butch-luego los de clase alta es una mezcla pura con uno que nace siendo vampiro pero ha habido mezclas en el igual uno o sus 2 padres pudieron ser transformados

Brick-y despues hay mas clases, un vampiro desde nacimiento con alguien que es convertido es tercera clase y la mayoria en nuestro mundo son de esta y a los que fueron fueron convertidos se les llama clase-E.

Blossom-ellos son los menos Fuertes…

Butch-no del todo su fuerza no tiene comparacion con ningun humano y son muy peligrosos muchos no se controlan, no todos los humanos aguantan el convertirse en uno de nosotros, hay toxinas que el cuerpo no aguanta y ellos mueren y has muchas mezclas.

Boomer-lo que si, es que solo un sangre pura puede convertir a alguien en vampiro o en algunos casos tambien uno de clase alta, nada mas

Brick-ellos son los mas respetados en nuestro mundo, ya que ellos estan acargo de muchas cosas importantes en nuestro mundo

Blossom-y como es una transformacion?

Los tres tragaron saliva y solo pudieron verla con atencion.

Butch/Boomer/Brick-pues…

Butch-tememos que pronto lo veras

Fin del cap!

Adelanto…

Blossom-etto…tu eres el chico del otro dia verdad?

….

Brick-alejate de este tipo Bloss no es de fiar

…..

Blake-veamos quien gana a la chica jeje

…..

Brick-pero hay una clase aun mas especial que hasta puede compararse con un sangre pura

Blossom-enserio? y cual es esa?

Eeee lo consegui jeje aqui la conti ojala les guste ok? Dejen reviews y tratare de seguirlo muy pronto! Bye!

Miki-y gracias por leer! ^ ^


	8. 8 Misma clase

Cap8-Misma Clase...

Advertencia, puede tener escenas eroticas, Lemon y (mencion de Belivers y Jonaticas n.n) me agradan los clubs de fans yo soy una Cassiopeia asi que las entiendo es irresistible ver a tu idolo o odiolos y no gritar que no?

Bubbles-espero que Blossy este bien! D:

Buttercup-tranquila ya veras que lo estara, es muy fuerte aunque luzca lo contrario, vamos Bubbles sus heridas no fueron tan graves! ^^

Bubbles-eso espero

Buttercup-pero claro!, sobrevivio a ataques brutales de los brutos de Brick y Blake.

Bubbles-Buttercup!, Brick es nuestro rey

Buttercup-ups!, sera aro acostumbrarme..., Bubbles crees que en verdad sea un sangre pura?

Bubbles-no lo se, hay una pequeña posibilidad

Buttercup miro hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Blossom se habia quedado dormida y ellos salieron del cuarto

Butch-Brick, en que piensas?

Brick-en todo, dime quien convertira a Blossom?

Boomer-Blossy, es muy fuerte , supongo que cualquiera que lo haga ella estara bi...

Brick-no!, cualquiera no ¬¬!

Butch-Brick, tu quieres convertirla verdad?

Brick-sera MI esposa O/O, algun derecho debo de tener...

Boomer-Brick, crees que puedas controlarte, aunque sea vampireza sera humana antes de convertirla y puedes llegar a dañarla o matarla

Brick-no seas estupido Boomer, no la mataria

Butch-pero deseas su sangre

Brick apreto los puños.

Brick-hace unos años cuando yo tenia como 9 años y ella 8 ...

P.O.V Bick

Flash Back...

Estabamos jugando, mientras preparamos la comida con Jason...

Blossom-puedo ayudarte en algo mas papi?

Jason-No Blossy, gracias, ya hiciste mucho haciendo la sopa con Brick n.n

Blossom-pero yo quiero ayudarte en mas!, me gusta ayudar!

Brick-aja!, creo que alguien quiere otro pedazo de pastel de postre! :p

Blossom-no es eso yo no soy chantajista como tu!

Brick-que? ., oye que te...

Jason-vamos eso es cierto jajajaja

Brick-grr ¬¬

Jason-solo me falta cortar algo, pero no quiero que te lastimes Blossom eso es todo

Blossom-vamos ya tengo 8 años!

Brick-uyy que grande -_-

Blossom-porfavor!-dijo mientras hacia ojitos de cachorro

Jason-esta bien

Brick-que? no no ella es muy torpe y se acabara cortando, yo lo hare ! sera como en las peliculas sangrientas quiero saber que se siente acuchillar algo !

Blossom-que tonto eres, se nota que eres niño y nooo! yo pedi el cuchillo-dijo mientras lo agarraba

Brick-si? pues soy mayor que tu, asi que obedece!-dijo mientras retiraba el cuchillo

Blossom-obedece a tu abuela!, yo lo quize primero-dijo mientras lo atraia hacia ella

Brick-soy tu HERMANO obedeceme soy hombre-dijo jalandolo de nuevo hacia el

Blossom-y yo mujer, no caigo en lo machista!

Y como Jason estaba en el baño -_-...cuando Blossom lo jalo hacia ella, parte de su mano fue alcanzada por el cuchillo rasguñando y abriendo su piel, un poco de sangre me cayo en mi mejilla , la sangre rojiza comenzo a brotar primero gotas y despues de jalon senti que mi garganta me picaba y desde ahi supe que su sangre era mi debilidad...

Blossom sintio terror la sangre no se detenia y yo tenia una cara como si me fuera a volver loco , despues de eso fui a lavar su mano y le puse una venda despues salio Jason ñ.ñu...

Fin del Flash ...

P.O.V normal

Brick-alcanze a succionar un poco de su sangre ...nunca antes algo me habia gustado tanto, incluso despues aunque segui probando sangre ninguna se comparaba como la de ella, me hice adicto siempre buscando a alguien que me quitara la frustracion de ese deseo y nunca

Butch-Brick creo que estas pensando en calmar tus deseos nada mas piensa en Blossom si puedes llegar a matarla

Brick-NO!, no soy un monstruo, no mataria a la persona mas especial para mi ...se que me detendre, es solo que aparte de eso no quiero que ese estupido de Blake la toque y la convierta el , eso no podria ...

Boomer-desde cuando sientes tanta rivalidad con Blake?

Brick-desde que se volvio un odioso no lo se desde los 8 años?

Butch-pero el no seria capaz de herir a Blossom, se lo que piensa

Brick-no connfio en el , cambio mucho desde que su padre murio

Boomer-eso cambia a todos, digas lo que digas Brick, no eres muy diferente de el, tu tambien cambiaste desde la muerte de tus padres...

Brick -ya me voy...-dijo serio, mientras se dirijia a su habitacion

Butch solo miro a Boomer por un momento

Al dia siguiente en la escuela...

Muchas chicas veian algo o alguien

Buttercup-cielos

Bubbes-que tanto observaran?

Buttercup-no lo se un poster de Justin Biebber o de los Jonas Brothers

Blossom-hummm esperen ...

xxx-hola ojos azules-le decia a una chica, de modo seductor con una sonrisa de lado.

la muchacha parecia que estaba hinoptizada mientras las demas no dejaban de babear ...

Lo mismo pasaba con uchachos que rodeaban a otra persona, sin embargo uno estaba muy comodo y otro no tanto...

Buttercup-es Blake o_O

Bubbles-y Bunny! pero pero que hacen aqui?

Blossom-seguramente para vigilar

Buttercup-cierto, almenos Butch tiene menos seguidoras jajajaja

Blossom-estas celosa?

Buttercup-NO! ¬¬, ya vamos a clase

Blossom y Bubbles se vltearon a ver riendose.

En eso justamente tocaron la campana para iniciar

Maestro-tenemos a alumnos nuevos.

xxx-mi nombre es Blake, tengo 16 años, mido 1.80, soy Aries y me gusta el negro y el purpura, el tipo de musica que me gusta es el Metal lm/, rock o punk, los deportes pero mas el futbol, soccer y el basket y ammm creo que ya , alguna duda?

Casi todas las chicas suspiraron, ya tenia su club de fans qe no despegaban la mirada de el y lo hacia sentirse incomodo, estaba enfrente del salon mirando sin interes a nadie, mientras los muchachos no oian una sola palabra, esperando a que hablara la siguiente persona.

xxx-mi nombre es Bunny, tengo 16 años y me gusta estar sola, no me gusta que se me acerque y que me vean como lo hacen la mayoria de los bobos de aqui...

Hombres-O.o

xxx-mmm veamos, me gusta el negro y el morado, odio los colores chillones, odio a los que hacen mucho ruido, me gusta lo tranquilo y leer, ...aaa y solo por si lo pensaban, les hare la advertencia de que no se metean conmigo a menos que quieran morir ...alguna duda?

Hombres-No!-exclamaron espantados

Todos miraban atentos a aquelos cuyo rostro parecia tallado por angeles, con pie blanca como pporcelana, ojos grandes y violetas y cabello castaño, brillante y lacio, el flequillo que adornaba su cara, la nariz afilada que tenian y los cuerpos desarrollados y bien formados de ambos, la muchacha con curvas bien marcadas que dejaba ver su falda negra y blusa morada pegada a su cuerpo.

y el Joven que con una playera sin mangas negra resalltaba los fuertes brazos que poseia al igual que su pecho amplio, su torso plano, tenia un pantalon morado algo holgado y tenia un gorro negro.

Los dos parecian modelos, pero los demas sabian que sus anteriores compañeros tambien habian causado la misma impresion, al principio y seguian sorprendiendo ante su gran belleza.

Mientras tanto Brick se encontraba mascando y haciendo bombas con el chicle, Butch estaba recostado en su pupitre, Boomer miraba el techo perdido y Bubbles, Buttercup y Blossom los miraban con duda.

Por muy fuertes y astutos que pudieran ser, la familia real tenia lo suyo y no eran comparables.

Blossom miro sus ojos violetas, ya no eran mas rojos, y recordo como eran de mas cerca, el chico cruzo mirada con ella y cuando los dos hicieron contacto inmediatamente sonrio de lado, Blossom por su lado despego su vista de el .

Maestro-muy bien!, pueden sentarte ahi-dijo señalando asientos detras de Blossom.

Brick les dirijio una mirada de muerte al maestro y a los nuevos estudiantes y Blake solo ensancho mas su sonrisa y comenzo a caminar.

P.o.v Blossom

Senti la mirada de Blake y decidi seguir como si nada, cuando paso al lado de mi, me llego un aroma varonil e irresistible no se como describirlo,un aroma especial y delicado como el que tambien tenian mis hermanos y amigas,se parecia un poco al de Butch que era como menta pero este de Blake era como canela.

y en cuanto a la muchacha, cada paso que daba era una verdadera fascinacion, tenia un cuerpo perfecto y fuerte, su voz era tan hermosa como la de una sirena, su cabello era perfecto, bien cuidado y largo hasta su cadera, su fleco era como el mio, un poco largo en la frente, su mirada era un poco mas intimidante que la de Blake y su aroma era dulce y fresco como a fresas, era elegante y con pestañas gruesas y largas, como ninguna muñeca tenia.

Blake-hola muñeca -dijo sonriendome picaramente

Blossom-hola...-dije un tanto timida y sonrojada, ¿porque se portaba asi?

senti de repente lo tenso que se iba ponniendo Brick, el habia perdido la calma y no le quitaba su atencion al ojivioleta y ni a mi su "hermanita".

Boomer y Butch tambien se habian fijado en el.

P.o.V Normal

Brick-*sabre lo que trama , no me agrada que este tan cerca*

Boomer-*espero que no hayan mas peleas, y que Blossom no resulte afectada *

Butch-*genial, mas peleas!...esto esta mas emocionante , excepto que mira a Blossom igual que como la mira Brick, creo que si fuera por ellos ya se la hubieran comido ¬ ¬*

Blake solo le dirijia miradas desafiantes a Brick y sonrisas burlonas.

Hasta hora de receso, se podia ver como Blake era iterrogado por miles de chicas y como Bunny era admirada por los chicos aunque tenian cierta distancia...

Buttercup-mmm ahora que lo veo, Blossom que bien que ya puedes levantarte y moverte excelentemente bien!

Blossom-si! jeje ...

Bubbles-Blake y Bunny son muy hermosos no cren?

Buttercup-seee

Butch-hey!, soy mas hermoso que ellos, o que Blake eso es seguro

Blake aparecio de repente detras de Butch.

Blake-jaja siii claro-dijo sonriendo burlon para despues volver a mirar a Blossom.

Butch-jaja porque te ries? no es broma, mis ojos son como el color de las esmeraldas

Blake hizo carita de ternura y dirijiendo de nuevo su vista hacia Butch.

Blake-talvez, pero los mios son del color de amatista, y ...Blossom puedo hablar contigo?

-Primero habla conmigo

Blake no necesito girarse para ver de quien se trataba.

Blake-esta bien su majestad

Boomer-que sucede?-dijo recien llegando.

Bubbles-hummm

Los dos se fueron un poco lejos de donde los demas antes se encontraban.

Blake-que sucede?

Brick-dime no podrias disimular tan solo un poco tus miradas hacia Blossom?, al menos trata de verla como si no te la quisieras a comer lo mas pronto posible

Blake-jaja, que hay de ti, crees que no me doy cuenta? tu la miras igual o peor!

Brick-a ti qe te importa!

Blake-te envidio debo admitirlo, tu ya has podido probar un poco de su sangre, aunque tu desearias con todas tus fuerzas no haberlo echo jamas no? ya que eso desperto tus verdaderos instintos.

Brick-no quiero hablarte sobre eso

Blake-porque nos odias, porque odias tanto lo que tu mismo eres?

Brick-porque no te callas ya?, alejate de Blossom ella es mmucho para ti

Blake-si, talvez lo sea para ti tambien

Brick-talvez, hasta que encontremos a un verdadero pura sangre

Blake-ella querra divertirse mientras

Brick-con basura como tu no creo, tampoco soy lla ran cosa pero tu eres el utimo en quien confiaria

Blake-jaja eso me hirio-finjio actuando.

Brick apreto sus puños para despues agarrar a Blake de su playera por el cuello.

Brick-finje todo lo que quieras mientras puedas-dijo sonriendo tetricamente-te aseguro que nadie me gana

Blake gimio y se solto del agarre un tanto intimidado, lo mio a los ojos sorprendido, los ojos de Brick que ardian como fuego, sus colmillos tratando de que no salieran , los musculos de Brick que de repente se contraian por tratar de controlar su furia.

Blake recupero la compostura y sonrio.

Blake-ni siquiera estas enamorado de ella

Brick-es porque toda mi vida la e visto como mi hermana pero eso ya no sera asi, cosas tendran que cambiar, y que? tu ni la conoces ni la quieres siquiera

Blake-...jaja calmate Brick, no eres tu que decide, veamos quien se queda con la chica

Brick-nadie se mete con lo que me pertenece

Blake-solo que ella no te pertenece

Brick-Aun...-dijo sonriendo con sorna, para despues voltearse e irse agilmente, el Brick de antes habia regresado ya no seria mas el hermano mayor, aunque fuera sangre pura o no el se encargaria de conseguir a toda costa lo que queria y su objetivo principal era Blossom.

Blake se volteo para ver como Brick se dirigia a buscarlos o mas bien buscar a Blossom de nuevo y sonrio.

Blake-ya lo veremos...lo siento Blossy, sera para la otra-dijo a la nada y se fue en busca de su compañera para comentar algunos temas pendientes.

Brick regreso algo calmado hacia donde estaban los localizo en ua mesa comiendo y miro a Blossom, la verdad era que le gustaba admirarla incluso desde pequeños, sera que aunque fuera su "hermana" sentia algo?

Brick-Blossom mejor preparate-dijo bajito

Fin del Cap...!

espero les haya gustado !

Gracias a :

**Iruchan**

**dickory5 **

**blossXbrick **

**irina **

**ppgzandrrbzfan **

**Roxi**

**Especialmente Por leer mi Fic y agradesco que se hayan tomado su tiempo por poner sus comentarios! arigato n.n! tambien a ls demas que lo lean , muchas gracias **

* tengo una tipo encuesta, bueno si gustan participar en la historia, podrian darme su opinion sobre lo siguiente?

-Se me han ido las ideas y Me gustaria ponerle una fragancia distinta a cada personaje! pero ustedes que si tienen imaginacion solicito su ayuda porfavor!, cual se imaginan para los siguientes personajes...si Butch es menta, y Blake canela cual sera el de:

Boomer

a) moras b)lavanda c)otro _ diganme cual piensan porfa

Bubbles

a)flores (lilas o rosas?) b)otro _

Buttercup

a)caramelo b)citricos c)coco d)otro_

-si tampoco se les ocurre, soy pobre de perfumes jeje, pero tambien pueden checar los suyos y decirme eso me ayudaria! o shampoos o lo que sea! D:, gracias

-Ya tengo las de Brick y Blossom pero tambien si tienen una idea sobre como seria los de estos personajes mandenmela porfis! n.n

ok ya es todo ahora si! gracias por leer este fic, que actualizo cada mil años perdonenme soy muy mala autora u.u pero ando mas inspirada ahora!, espero traer la conti!.

Me gusta conocer gente! si me deja alguien su correo lo agregare rapidamente, me gustaria mucho =D ooo un verso sin esfuerzo xDDD


	9. 9 Adentrandose al nuevo Mundo

**Hola a todos!, aqui les traje la contii , espero les guste y gracias por leer mi historia y a los que ademas mandan reviews!.**

_Nota:_

_*los personajes no me pertenecen_

_*lo que lleva comillas "" son los pensamientos de los personajes_

Habian pasado unos dias, y Blossom estaba confundida, pronto cumpliria 15 años lo que se transformaria totalemnte en otra persona ...o cosa y no estaba segura apenas tenia unas semanas de haberse eterado de otros seres que ambien existian en el mismo mundo...

**Cap-Adentrandose al nuevo mundo**

Estaban en la clase de Civica y Etica cuando la maestra hizo el anuncio sobre un nuevo preyecto sin embargo lo queria tener cmo sorpresa, tan solo les habia dicho que tenian que buscar una pareja "hombre y mujer"...

xxxxx-hay no puedo creerlo, commo es que casi nadie se me acerca?

xxxxxx-calma, es solo que los intimidas un poco

xxxxxx-que quieres decir?

xxxxxx-aaa, bien echo Aiko arruinaste las cosas

Aiko-no quise decir eso Kaede ¬¬ , es solo que eres demasiado para ellos Himeko! (Princesa)

Himeko-en eso tienes razon-dijo creida saliendo al igual que los demas.

Al salir del salon, se veia como muchas chicas y chicos que se cnformaban con no estar con ls mas codiciados (Boomer, Butch, Brick, Buttercup,Bunny, Blake, Bubbles y Blossom) hacian parejas entre ellos, aunque unos aun le hacian la lucha.

Las chicas salieron al pasillo de los casilleros mientras conversaban...

Bubbles-Blossom ya sabes a quien vas a aelegir?

Blossom-no todavia no, y tu?

Bubbles-tampoco se

Buttercup-ay, me regunto para que nos hara elegir todos los hombres son inutiles

Bubbles-Buttercup!, noo es ciertoo, bueno...a mi me gustaria ser pareja de Boomer O/O

Buttercup-aja!, hey Blossom ya tienes cuñada! jajaja

Blossom-jajaja, seerian una pareja linda, si me gustaria

Bubbles-aaa a ti buttercup te gustaria con Butch no?

Buttercup-aaa noo! claro que no! porque dices eso?

Bubbles-vamos no tiene nada de malo!, es musculoso y fuerte y atractivo

Buttercup-y -y eso que?,todo un patan-dijo nerviosa

Blossom-jijiji, Butch es muy varonil y machista pero te aseguro que es muy lindo tambien y protector.

Buttercup se sonrojo.

Bubbles-y que me dices de ti Blossom?

Blossom-de mi? ...aaaam

Buttercup-vamos Blake o Brick? jajajaja

Blossom-¿que? "¿porque dijo Brick?"-penso- Butter!, el es mi Onisan! (hermano), que te sucede?

Butter-a mira Blossom, entre vampiros podemos...

Blossom-y eso que?

Butter-pues, hay una posibilidad-la interrumpieron.

Bubbles-hey es Bunny!-las otras 2 voltearon hacia la castaña.

Bunny se veia que venia algo dudosa y nerviosa apesar de ser vampireza que siempre tenia semblante frio , pero con paso decidido hacia ellas.

Bubbles/Blossom-hola!

Butter-que pasa?

Bunny-am, miren se que no nos conocemos mas que de vista y esas cosas, pero la verdad nunca estuve metida en un lugar como este, recuerdo que desde que me encontraron perdida, e servido a nuestra nacion como protectora, me entrenaron y todo eso no quiero hablarlo aqui , pero para mi esto es extraño

Butter-calma no solo para ti, para los mismos humanos es, solo que sus problemas no son todos tan graves jeje , para nosotros estar aqui rodeados de...sangre es dificil

Bunny-si Bueno aqui muchos se dejan guiar por el fisico son atraidos hacia nosotros, para eso estamos echos con este fisico no? despues de todo para atrapar a las presas

Himeko y las otras dos estaban justo en la esquina de otro pasillo detras de ellas que se abria .

Himeko-escucharon eso?

Aiko-que?

Kaede-hay pero si eres muy distraida ¬¬, si lo escuche sera que ...

Himeko-son unas zorras-dijo sonriendo

Kaede-se nota...

Aiko-vamos no lo creo, ellas no son tanto de...

Himeko-mejor callate y vamonos , quiero ver la cara de Brick y los otros cuando les cuente que su "hermanita" es una pequeña golfita-dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

...

Bunny-Blossom, se que talvez yo te aterre, pero no vine a hacerte daño ni Blake aunque es muy estupido, en realidad venimos a cuidarte

Blossom-cuidarme?

En eso sono la campana de receso y salieron las 4 a sentarse, los chicos tenian un partido de futbol (Bake incluido), y Blossom quizo aclarar duda aprovechando.

Ya sentadas en la mesa porfin solo vieron pasar a Himeko un tanto rara, ya que se les quedo mirando con repugnancia y siguio su camino hasta las gradas para ver el partido, ellas ignoraron su grosero corpontamiento y se dedicarron a aclarar cosas.

Blossom-ahora si dime, cuidarme de que?

Bunny-hay muchas personas que pronto vendran a buscarte Blossom, y muchas no seran buenas

Butter-siempre hemos estado contigo para lo mismo, pero tener aqui a Bunny y a...

Bunny-Blake tambien viene a eso, perdona porfavor su comportamientto pero somos un refuerzo

Bubbles-eres la princesa Blossy, pronto sera oficial y despues seras la reina cuando conosccas mas sobre nuestro pueblo

Bunny-nuestro reino te necesita porque por ahora no hay reina asi que es algo urgente

Blossom-entiendo jeje nunca pense morir a los 15

Bunny-nuestra vida es la eternidad, acabaras con esta para comenzar otra.

Blossom-pero dime, y Blake y tu siempre han sido compañeros?

Bunny-pues!, dejame te digo que lo conosco desde niña, pero deje de verlo durante un tiempo tuvimos nuestras epocas obscuras jeje tambien y eso es normal, nos dejamos de ver un tiempo sin embargo el cambio, y yo cambie demasiado diria yo y nos asignaron hacer equipo para pasar desapercibidos ya que somos jovenes.

Blossom-hay muchos jovenes o ...?

Bunny-me alegra que te intereses inmediatamente, en nuestro mundo la mayoria somos jovenes, porque no envejesemos pero te dire porque somos la mayoria, porque desde que vampiros se dedicaron a convertir a personas antes humanas, eran jovenes que no lograban controlarse convirtiendo a otros jovenes, la mayoria de nuestra poblacion somos jovenes por estas causas que antes los que gobernaban perdieron el control, pero eso paso hace muchisismo tiempo.

Blossom-cuanto tiempo llevas de 16 años?

Bunny-jeje sabes mi edad muy bien, llevo aproximadamente unos 4 años, deberia de tener ahorita unos 20, pero e vivido muchas cosas tengo experiencia y por eso tambien esttoy aqui.

Blossom-y Blake?

Bunny-el deberia de tener unos 22 años jeje pero tiene el cuerpo de alguien de 18, el tambien ha pasado muchas cosas .

Blossom-entiendo, creo que maduran muy rapido no?

Bunny-exactamentees eso, y veo que eres muy inteligente.

Blossom-jeje gracias, diganme como es la epoca obscura?

Butter-jeje Blossy , la "epoca obscura", como le llamamos es cuando nuestros instintos vampiricos son todo un descontrol

Bubbles-es como la adolescencia, veras en la adolescendia de los humanos se dice que solo piensan con una parte de su cerebro, es dificil muchas veces ganan los impulsos estan las drogas, alcohol , y otras cosas a los que se hacen adictos.

Butter-en tu cuerpo sentiras mucha adrenalina, que eres invencible, pero lo mejor es darse cuenta de la realidad antes de que sea tarde.

Buunny-exatamente muchos pierden el control y se convierten en cosas que no querian ser, lamentablemente no se puede regresar el tiempo...

Blossom-y ustedes tambien pasaron por eso?

Las 3 asisntieron.

Bubbles-nosotras te dijimos que tenniamos que salir de viaje pero...

Blossom-entiendo, a de ser muy dificil.

Bunny-lo es, pero nada imposible, mira tenemos una ley, y esa es que no nos descubran los que somos "buenos" solo podemos alimentarnos por pastillas que contienen casi lo mismo para nutrirnos que la sangre, sin embargo no es lo mismo

Bubbles-ya te imaginaras que tabien hay qienes sealimentan de animales, la mayoria que entra en su epoca obscura le es permitido cierto tiempo.

Butter-hay quienes buscan justicia matando a criminales y demas, pero ellos tambien se convierten en asesinos .

Bunny-si nuestra ley , te atrapa haciendo esto nos meten en algo parecido a la carcel, pero torturan y si un humano te llega a descubrir...

Guardaron silencio por un momento y el ambiente se tenso

Blossom trago saliva, eran algo crueles, de todas formas su aturaleza era esa, aunque muy dificil tampoco queria dañar a alguien.

Blossom-entiendo, ustedes han probado alguna vez sangre de humano?.

Las tres cada una la miro a los ojos y asintieron levemente.

Blossom-sus victimas murieron?

Bubbles nego con la cabeza.

Bunny asintio al igual que Buttercup.

Butter-yo iba caminando hacia mi casa , era de noche, pase por un barrio entonces un señor borracho con malas intenciones se me acerco...yo no me pude controlar parecia que habia sido una prueba , no pude y me senti muy mal, pero debo decir que lo estoy pagando

Bunny-cuando el gobierno nota lo que haces te dan una sentencia o si tu misma lo declaras, es como hacer trabajo comunitario, o te llevan a misiones el chiste es que tienes que servir a la comunidad por lo que hiciste ...por eso Brick se alejaba aveces de ti.

Blossom comprendio mejor las cosas.

Bubbles-Blossom nuestro mundo como ves te necesita mucho

Bunny-sin embargo, tienes tus privilegios, tu puedes tomar la sangre humana que quieras por ser la futura reina

Blossom-solo por eso?, eso es algo injusto

Butter-no del todo

Bubbles-tu la necesitas mas que nosotros

Blossom no estaba entendiendo nada, para que? estaba segura que ella no querria matar humanos despues de haber convivido en su mundo y convertirse en una asesina ella odiaba la sangre no podia creer que ahora seeria algo por lo que talvez mataria.

Blossom-lo gracioso es que la sangre me aterra.

Bunny-por ahora jeje, despues no te aseguro que las cosas seran iguales tu no seras tan fragil, aparte tu fuerza debera alimentarce mucho

Blossom-pero no entiendo, porque todo ese derecho de la sangre humana que tengo ?

Bunny y las otras notaron que no habia coprendido, pensaron en como decirle y explicarselo pero Bunny se adelanto yendo directo al grano.

Bunny-porque necesitas procear porque mas?-pregunto dudosa

Blossom abrio los ojos, que?

Bubbles-Blossom , tu seras la reina, tendras que mantener nuestra raza fuerte, las reinas vampirezas son muy fertiles, una vez que te embaracez quien sabe cuantos hijos puedas tener...

Butter-te dare un ejemplo para los vampiros , somos capacez de dar a luz a dos vidas ...sin ser gemelos

(genial ahora le decian que seeria como la reina abeja pero mas anormal)

Blossom-que?, como ...osea que pueden llegar dos espermas y tener un hijo seguir embarazada 4 meses y que se ganen por meses?

Bunny-exacto, nuestro cuerpo es muy fuerte, nuestros ovulos y los espermas de los "machos" o "hombres" como quieras llamarlos tabien lo son.

Butter-puedes tener relaciones y embarazarte de uno solo , ya en tu embarazo volver a tener relaciones y otro esperma fecundarse .

Blossom-wooow-se quedo impresionada nunca supo de eso-tengo una pregunta, quien sera el padre de mis hijos?

Bunny-jajaja puedes verlo en el campo de futbol, justo ahi esta-dijo señalandolo...

a Blossom se le cayo la mandibula de tanto abrir la boca de sorpresa.

Bunny tenia un pequeño defecto, era decir las cosas directamente, demasiado.

Continuara...

Avances, en el siguiente capitulo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-quiero que dejes de verme como lo haces ahora

-sera dificil

-intentalo,enrealidad es...verdaderamente necesario, quiero que me veas como hombre , eso es lo que soy.

-como se pone esto?

-aaa no seas inutil! ¬¬

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-sera raro hacer equipo contigo

-de nuevo...y mas para esto O/O

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-esta clase es curiosa

-jejeje si, ¿porque me escogiste a mi?

-ammmmmm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-jejejeje

-de que te ries?

-nada es solo que , si lo pienso bien , me gustaria verte asi algun dia y que me escojas tambien.

-enserio?O/o

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-tu que piensas?

-no lo se no habia pensado en eso, por un lado no somos igual de unidos... como antes...no se si lo conosco bien

-hmp...eso esta a su favor

Bien Fin del cap!,se que no esta muy larga , pperdonen pero se me agotaron las ideas, sin embargo ya volvio un poco de inspiracion jeje gracias a Evanescence y que e visto de nuevo series de vampiros jajaja bueno muchas gracias por su ayuda en la encuesta! a:

**Dickory5:muchas graccias! ^^, gracias por ayudarme!**

**BlossxBrick:ooo que bueno que te guste mi fic, eso me pone muy feliz a mi! y gracias por siempre, por todo! gracias por tu apoyo =)**

**Iru-chan loli dark:muy bien gracias ! que bueno espero que este cap tambien te guste.**

**Rojitos 599:claro que me ayudaste!, te agradesco muchooo n.n**

**Keiko him-chan: Muchas gracas por participar, y que lindo comentario que bueno que mi fic te guste! me alegra muchisimo!**

**ChikaBlossxBrick:aa!, mira agradesco tu ayuda sobre las escencias y que tu y tu prima lean mi fic, solo que tu comentario me sorprendio xD, fue muy bueno :3 e inesperado fue toda una sorpresa jeje, y quiero decirte que puedo poner al personaje, pero hay cosas que aun no puedo revelar xD y se me hace dificil explicarlo por eso, sin embargo se que hay solucion**

**1-no habia pensado en una rival para Blossom en la vida amorosa , si en que tuviera que ver con su vida , no me agrada mucho los celos entre mujeres casi siempre ponen a Blossom como celosa pero le puedo dar un espacio de una forma en que trate de intervenir con Brick**

**2-creo q ya se sabe que la historia es de Brick y Blossom xD, asi que en el triangulo amoroso solo asi se ve en Blake**

**3- como hermana de Blake bueno no creo de sangre pero talvez si la pueda considerar como a alguien cercano ok? no quiero que mueras tampoco jejejej**

**4-si la invento entonces tendre que inventar a otro hombre ya que cada uno de mis personajes tiene una histtoria :3**

**5-tardara en salir D:, te aseguro que la pondre porque me gusto la idea!, pero apenas se estan conociendo tengo planeado hacer la historia larga, ya sabes aparecera cuando Blossom sepa sobre los sentimientos de Brick, en que ella acepte la diferencia y otras cosas**

**y como te digo hay cosas secretas nah ni tanto pero que no puedo revelarte en este comentario aunque sea inesperado aceptare tu oferta y tomare a tu personaje prestado tal cual me dijiste que queria que fuera (pienso que es muy bueno), lo hare ! asi que solo pido paciencia en lo que acomodo ok? n.n y muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda les aseguro que no las defraudare, estoy honrada en que tengan interes y pienso que lo haria mas interesante.**

**Angelyc Bloddy night: muchas gracias aqui la conti, espero que te guste jeje ^/^**

**Roxi gonzales: Gracias! muchas gracias por tus comentarios! espero que leas y te guste la conti ^^.**

ya lo tengo!, y los vere en el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado vienen cosas mas! jejeje , porfavor reviews!

se los agradeceria mucho ^ ^

Miki-gracias! nos vemos en el proximo cap! jeje aqui ya se acostumbraron a subir el cap. en la madrugada

Yo: si, lo siento u.u

Miki:loca

yo: sip!, espero que les agrade =D n.n saludos


	10. 10 Un extraño día

Cap.10 Un extraño dia

El dia despues ...

Maestra-Muy bien alumnos, les dejaré un proyecto de tener a uno de estos-dijo señlando los muñecos de bateris que tenia en una especie de cuna grande.

Buttercup-eso es?

Maestra-son bebés, para que vean lo que es tener uno-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Butch-que mierda

Maestra-hice parejas y les dare uno a cada quien son muñecos inteligentes, lo ultimo en tecnologia seran muy reales.

Buttercup-rayos

maestra-si quieren aprobar deberan de tenerlos en buen estado osea no llorando y en una pieza si es posible si no reprueban.

Todos-que?!

La maestra hizo las parejas juntando a Buttercup con Butch aunque esta se quejara de lo torpe que era el.

Buttercup-asi no inutil!

Butch-entonces como demonios lo hare?

Buttercup-aaarg damelo!-dijo arrebatandole el pañal que butch sostenia y colocandoselo al muñeco.

Boomer y bubbles eran todo lo contrario, parecia que se lo tomaban muy enserio.

Bubbles-woow lo haces de maravilla n.n

Boomer-muchas gracias tu tambien!

Boomer se encontraba durmiedo al muñeco con todo y cobija acunandolo en sus brazos y mesiendolo suavemente, despues de ue Bubbles le habia dado la mamila.

Boomer- sin duda alguna te elegiria para mamá de mis hijos.

Bubbles-y porque a mi?-pregunto inocentemente.

Boomer-ammm.

mientras el bebé de Blossom y brick no dejaba de llorar.

Brick tenia cara de cansado despues de arrullarlo,revisar el pañal y tratar de darle de comer, el muñeco no se callaba.

Brick-aaaaa no se que tiene?!-dijo gritando

Blossom-talvez...-le quito el muñeco a Brick y sobo la panza del muñeco como si lo acariara, el muñeco paro de llorar .

Brick abrio los ojos como platos.

brick-eso era todo?

Blossom-un bebe necesita mucho cariño y amor.

Brick miro el muñeco y a Blossom, parecia que fuera real.

Brick-cielos, pareces una mama de verdad

Blossom se sonrojo.

Blossom-tonto.

Brick-jeje no lo haces mal -dijo mientras veia como el muñeco cerraba los ojos .

El dia continuo como si nada, hasta que en la tarde, las chicas salieron juntas de la escuela, Butch, Boomer y Brick se habian ido a "buscar algo"

Buttercup-lo sabia los hombres son unos inutiles, ahora me quedare sola con el muñeco...estupido butch

Bubbles-tranquila Buttercup, seguro es algo importante.

Buttercup-importante nada! tu si estas contenta porque te toco con tu amado boomer.

Bubbles se sonrojo

Blossom-Buttercup ya suenas toda como una madre ..."se va con los amigotes y yo?, aqui cuidando al niño"

Blossom y Bubbles comenzaron a reirse

Bubbles-es cierto! jajaja

Buttercup-pff, maldita maestra quisiera...

tipo 1-pero que tenemos aqui-escucharon una voz, miraron hacia el frente y vieron a un tipo demasiado palido, cabello y ojos negros que comenzaron a brillar naranja.

Buttercup y bubbles se pusieron frente a Blossom.

tipo 2-aww pero si tratan de protegerla-dijo otro tipo palido, de cabello verde y con ojos amarillos que brillaban naranja.

tipo 3-si se van y la dejan prometemos no hacerles daño-dijo otro con cabello grisy ojos azules que igual cambiaban a naranja.

Buttercup-cuidado Bubbles, se nota que son peligrosos

Bubbles-si

Tipo 1-jaja no estan grandes para jugar con muñecas?

Buttercup-deberias de cerrar la boca o te la cerrare yo!, larguense si no quieren salir heridos.

tipo 2-ja, como si pudieras tan solo tocarnos!

tipo 3-venimos solo por ella-dijo mientras señalaba a Blossom, si la dejan y se van evitarian su muerte.

Bubbles-nunca hariamos tal cosa!

tipo2-bueno ustedes lo pidieron!-dijo mientras rapidamente llegaba hasta Buttercup agarrandola rapidamente de la espalda y estrellandola contra el pavimento.

Bubbles-Butercup!...eres un maldito!-dijo mientras iba contra este pero ssintio que la sacaron volando y se estrello con la pared.

tipo3-cabaron su propia tumba.

el tipo 1 mientras se acerco a Blossom con paso lento.

tipo1-bueno ya que tus amigas van a morir es hora de llevarte -dijo acercandse peligrosamente.

Blossom-dejenlas! que quieren conmigo?

tipo 1-todos andan tras la cabeza de la reina, tantos asesinos contratados a buscarte...es el precio que se paga por ser de la realeza.

Blossom abrio los ojos.

Blossom-estas idiota si crees que dejare que todo estto pase tan "sencillo"

el comenzo a reirse.

Tipo1-no creo que estes en muy buena posicion para decir eso-dijo mientras tomaba una hebra del fino cabello de blossom- aunque debo decir que para ser solo una humana aun...tienes agallas y un gran olor, talvez no se molesten conmigo solo por una probada-dijo mientras descubria el cuello de blossom

Blossom trato de apartarse rapidamente pero el sujeto, la agarro fuertemente.

Blossom-noo!-cerro los ojos al sentir su respiracion golpeando su cuello, pero la mordida nunca llego, cuando abrio los ojos estaba en los brazos de brick y el tipo estaba en el suelo.

Brick-estupido no la vuelvas a tocar-dijo mientras tenia el pie en la espalda del otro que estaba tirado.

Blossom-brick!, pero como?

Butch-Brick es muy rapido-dijo con el tipo que ataco a Buttercup agarrado por el cuello.

Boomer-pero no tanto como yo jeje-dijo sonriendo y el tipo que atacaba a Bubbles estaba a 5 metros de boomer tirado.

Brick-callate boomer, pff no puedo creer que nos engañaran, casi no llegamos a tiempo.

Butch-si, hay que matarlos de una forma lenta y dolorosa-dijo mirando al tipo 2 con ojos de odio mientras este le dedicaba una mirada similar.

Boomer-butch no podemos, debemos llevarlos a nuestro mundo y ya sabran que hacer con estos estupidos.

Brick-perdona Blossom, pudo pasarte algo muy malo, pero ya estas a salvo.

Blossom-y donde estan las otras?-dijo y vio que buttercup y Bubbles estaban inconsientesy sus hermanos iban hacia ellas haciendolas reaccionar.

Brick-estaran bien no te preocupes, lo bueno de ser un monstruo es que eres resistente-dijo lo ultimo un tanto triste.

Blossom-talvez para ti eres un monstruo, pero hoy fuiste mi heroe-dijo en forma baja.

Brick lo escucho y decidio no decir nada.

-jaja pues te dire

Brick que haces aqui?

Blake-oo me quede observando el espectaculo

Brick lo mio con odio y repulsion.

Butch-idiota y no ibas a hacer nada?

blake encogio los hombros.

Blake-ya tiene a 3 tipos y a tres vampirezas no me necesita o si?-dijo sonriendo

Buttercup-jaj toma-dijo lanzandole un muñeco

blake -y esto que es?-dijo mientras lo tenia en sus brazos.

buttercup-el trabajo de sexologia tu y bunny deben de tenerlo en buenas condiciones.

Blake-bunny se fue al cuartel no regresara hasta mañana en la tarde.

Butterucp-suerte con eso.

Todos se fueron hacia la casa y ellos fueron a entregar a los asesinos.

Los dias fueron pasando, y muchas cosas graciosas les sucedieron con los bebés Buttercup y butch eran los que ya estaban mas hartos, y Blake y bunny tampoco la pasaban bien que digamos.

pero muy pronto las cosas cambiarian...

Fin del cap.


	11. 11 Recuerdos

Cap 11. "Recuerdos"

Pasó una semana, Era sabado asi que Blossom decidió levatarse algo tarde, abrio sus ojos y no se molesto en mirar la hora, fue directo al refri, a tomar leche desde el carton, ahora que lo pensaba solo ella comia realmente por ahora...

Cuando cerro la puerta noto unas notas pegadas una de ellas era de Butch y Boomer diciendole, que habían decidido salir a ver unas cosas con Bunny habian ido a su mundo, donde todos estaban aparentemente muertos, sin un corazón que latiera, frios como si se tocara a un tempano de hielo y tambien duros como rocas, y comenzaba a pensar ¿como era realmente "su mundo" ? ¿seria descubierto debajo de la tierra o talvez se podria llegar a el con un conjuro magico o pasadiso secreto?

Decidio que tenia que aprender todo lo posibe , seeria la proxima reina!, dio un suspiro y miro la otra nota, la letra delicada y algo redonda era de Brick, se perdió en sus pensamientos, hasta hace poco se enteraba de que tendria que escoger a alguno de sus hermanos para poder "casarse", ella sabía que Butch y Boomer y sus amigas eran tal para cual, sus gustos, formas de ser, etc.

Y brick era tan parecido a ella, recordó aquel dia que el le pidió hablar, en la casa en la sala que tantas veces estuvieron juntos jugando, ahora estaban los dos solos...

...Flashback P.O.V Blossom...

Brick-Blossom quiero hablar contigo-dijo con la cabeza un poco gacha, y yo lo miré atenta, aquel aliento dulzon de el llegó hasta mi cara como si me acariciaba, los vampiros eran tan atrayentes.

Ese dia sus otros hermanos y amigas habian salido Butch y buttercup habian querido salir a jugar futbol los dos eran muy deportistas , mientras Bubbles habia querido hacer la cena y le pidio a Boomer que la acompañara , boomer acepto de inmediato ya que decia que los chicos la "miraban como comida" .

Sin embargo me costaba trabajo pensar bien ya que estaba tan cerca de mi y comenzaba a cambiar rapidamente su forma de ser de siempre frio, calculador , y burlesco a una forma algo cohibida y algo timido, lo que me hizo que me sorprendiera de inmediato.

Me miro con esos orbes rojos y brillantes atentamente, aunque pareciera que se muriera de verguenza su mirada penetrante no faltaba, si no fuera vampiro seguramente estaria mas rojo de lo que estaba.

Blossom-¿que sucede?-le dije recuperando el aliento, la cara que tenia era tan tierna.

Brick titubeo un poco desviando la mirada para despues volver a mirarme.

Brick-Tu sabes que nuestros padres querian que ...-se detuvo por un momento como dudando si decirme y luego siguio-que tu y alguno de Butch, Boomer o yo, nos casaramos...

Blossom-si-le conteste rapido-ellos querian una familia, la mejor de todas, y pensaron que nada seria aun mejor que 2 de sus hijos reinaran por lo que tanto trabajaron-dije repitiendo lo que ya habia escuchado.

Brick-si-dijo sentandose y poniendose mas serio-dime, ¿escogerias entre nosotros?-me solto de repente.

Yo me sobresalte, no lo habia pensado bien, tenia tanta cosas en la cabeza, pero el continuo.

Brick-realmente ¿te gustaria estar con alguno de nosotros?, ¿no crees que es demasiado extraño?-dijo esto riendo un poco.

Blossom-pues, supongo que no es muy normal, talvez si no fueran mis hermanos...

Brick-no puedes vernos como a tus hermanos-dijo interrumpiendome y alto- nosotros siempre supimos eso, Boomer y Butch decidieron alejarse para que no crearan algun vinculo de hermandad que te confundiera, y yo ... tu y yo realmente no nos conocemos del todo a pesar que siempre hemos vividdo juntos , te suplico que no nos veas como a tus hermanos, a ninguno , realmente tambien me gustaria que eligieras a uno, nadie te cuidaria mejor , no podriamos confiar en nadie mejor que nosotros 3 , pero se que no me meresco todo lo de nuestros padres, por eso no me gustaria que me escogieras mi...

Cuando dijo eso me quede pasmada realmente veia aun mas como a mis hermanos a los otros que a el, sentia que Brick y yo eramos desconocidos nada de parientes, desde que el comenzo a sepaarse de mi, fue como a los 8 años que ccomenzo a cambiar, dejo de ser un niño y comenzo a ser distante, lo veo mas como amigo de infancia.

Brick-Blossom!, yo...-se detuvo y se poso frente a mi, yo estaba sentada en el sillon y el se hinco delante- te ansio demasiado.-dijo como si fuera una tortura, yo me quede atonita.

Brick-podria hacerte mucho daño, apenas puedo controlarme...tengo que ir a pagar por todo lo que e echo, soy un asesino

Blossom-no!, no fue tu culpa tus instintos!-dije sin saber porque ¿acaso lo queria a mi lado?

Brick-aun asi, soy muy peligroso, pero te pido algo, deja de verme como a tu hermano y veeme como el hombre que soy-dijo como si rogara

Blossom-Brick...

Brick-Blossom me tendre que ir por un tiempo no se bien por cuanto, y se que me contradigo, yo no meresco el reino de nuestros padres, ni me importa, hubiera deseado que lo que somos no existiera, no vampiros, no nada, y haber podido conocerte de otra manera-dijo mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla-pero realmente yo te amo, demasiado, siempre te observe, como la mujer mas hermosa de todas.

Lo detuve y me lanze a sus brazos, mientras llagrimas caian de mi cara.

Blossom-¿te estas despidiendo de mi?-dije con voz quebrada

Brick me devolvio el abrazo y acaricio mi cabello.

Brick-solo es un "hasta pronto"

Blossom-¿poque nadie me lo dijo?

Brick-decidi no decirle a nadie asi que porfavor calma un poco a Butch y a Boomer, yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas, averiguar tantas!, tu debes de cuidarte -dijo mientras hacia que nuestros ojos se volvieran a encontrar-prometeme eso.

Blossom-cuando te volvvere a vver?-pregunte con ansias

Brick-jeje debo terminar asuntos pendientes, pero no te preocupes, no es la ultima vez

Blossom-podriass hacerlo parecer un sueño?-dije aun llorando

Brick sonrio, recuerdo haber sentido mis parpados cerrarse y que el me tenia junto a su cuerpo y susurrar "cuida a nuestro bebé" .Cuando desperté los demás me preguntaron por el y respondí que se habia ido.

...Fin del Flash Back ...

P.O.V normal

Esa nota fue lo ultimo que supo de el, donde se despedia de todos, la tenian en el refrigerador, haciendola ver como si la acabara de dejar.

Blossom-Brick te prometo que hare lo que sea para volver a verte.

Fin del cap.

Lo se, quedo extraño pero senti que la historia estaba ssiendo muy predesible y quise cambiar eso, espero que este mejor y les haya gustado!

dickory-que bueno que te gusto el cap.9! creo, que aqui talvez, aclare tu duda de a quien habia señalado :)

Roxi gonzales-Por cierto, si habrá Lemmon de Brick y Blossom a su tiempo :) y si piden de las demás parejas tambien lo hare ^/^ !

keiko him-chan-claroo lo que el publico pida!, espero te haya gustado Boomer en su lado cursi es tan lindo 3

LocaPorLosRRBZ-jeje siii Bunny tambien me caia mal asi que decidi un cambio en ella xD que bien que te gusto :D

iru-chan loli darkoo entonces espero que te haya gustado! ^^

Lia-sennenko-sii, y por lo mismo crei que era demasiado predecible todo assi que decidi darle un giro jeje, y muchas gracias por todas tus aclaraciones por cieto no planeo hacer yaoi ni yuri , gracias por los animes de vampiros solo e visto rosario vampire y bueno creo q mejor veree hellsing ! siento que me ayudara a entrar en ambiente y asi no perder el hilo de la historia para que no me tarde tanto en actualizar! gracias ^^

Guest- deberas que tienes mucha razon u-u lo que pasa esq entia que ya no me estaba gustando y por eso es que tarde tanttoo no me decidia mas aparte tantas cosas que he pasado desde entonces, asi que decidi cambiarla un poco y haber creo que me convencio mas donde esten mas cosas interesantes.

Bueno ya me siento mas comoda con el fic espero que sea mas interesante gracias! aa y pondre mas de parejas y todo ok? espero que esten muy bien mis lectores nos vemos!n.n


	12. 12 Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Ya habían pasado 2 años y las cosas habian cambiado mucho, una secta de vampiros renegados que se revelo en el mundo, causando grandes matanzas de humanos, ahora ya no era un secreto, nada era tranquilo, parecia una eterna guerra, todo habia cambiado, todos cambiaron.

Las chicas tenian 17 y los chicos 18 excepto Blossom quien apenas cumpliria 17.

Boomer tenia el cabello un poco mas largo pero seguia igual de alborotado, su cuerpo seguia delgado pero ahora se notaba mas fuerte.

Butch tambien tenia su cabello alborotado y algo largo, un mechon de cabello tapaba uno de sus ojos, tambien era delgaddo pero con unos musculos muy marcados.

Buttercup, era mas alta su figura era un poco mas desarrollada unos pechos mas sobresalientes y una cadera mediana, su cabello era largo y algo rebede haciendola ver muy atractiva, sus brazos y abdomen tambien estaban marcados pero si dejar de verse femenina.

Bubbles tenia una figura mas delicada, era menos alta que sus amigas, pero tenia un largo cabello rubio con rizos perfectos que parecia que siempre fuera a la estetica, una mirada de ternura y serenidad que volvia loco a Boomer, unas piernas delgadas y largas , una pequeña cintura, unos pechos algo grandes, pero aunque no se le notaran marcados como a buttercup era demasiado fuerte.

y Blossom probablemente la que habia cambiado mas con su transformacion que se llevo a cabo a los 15, ahora era alta igual que Buttercup, su piel rosada era historia, ahora tenia su piel palida y blanca como sus amigas y hermanos, sus labios rojos carnosos, sus ojos rosas ahora demostraban madurez, su cabello era demasiado largo y lacio, su cintura era pequeña y al igual que Buttercup tenia brazos y abdomen algo marcados , tenia pechos algo grandes, cadera mediana y piernas largas.

El cambio erra muy notorio, y cuando los vampiros comenzaron a hacer desorden en el mundo todos aprendieron a diferenciar a un humano de un vampiro, causando que ellos tuvieran que hacer sus propias resistencias y cuidarse, habia cazavampiros que tambien los seguian, Blossom ya no era la misma despues de que tantas amenazas contra ela se dieran, tuvo que aprender a ser fuerte y cuidarse por ella misma, no queria depender de los demas como cuando tenia 14.

No solo habia cambiado su forma de ver las cosas, su actitud tambien, nada era como antes, y se preguntaba como estaria el...

Butch-Blossom hay algunos problemas-dijo el muchacho apareciendo junto a Buttercup en el balcon dode estaba Blossom sentada viendo el poco paisaje que quedaba.

Blossom-dime-dijo sin dejar de observar el paisaje, no siempre podria admirarlo.

Buttercup-al parecer tienen noticias de Brick...

Blossom cerro los ojos un minuto como para asegurarse que no fuera otro sueño y despues volteo a verlos.

Blossom-y que es lo que dicen?

Butch-ese tonto, tiene muchos enemigos y aunque no se ha sabido de alguien que le haga daño se dice que se escondio y llego una secta dispuesta a borrarlo del mapa.

Blossom-entonces el...

Buttercup-el no ha muerto, pero eran muy poderosos.

Butch-debemos de encontrarlo.

Blossom-sabes donde se encuentra?

Buttercup-esta en un pueblo a unas 5 horas, segun Bunny, ella y Blake lo encontraron pero se oia algo preocupada cuando se comunico conmigo.

Apenas tenian noticias de Brick , antes mandaba aunque sea un e-mail y rara vez cartas pero despues fue como si hubiera desaparecido, sus hermanos trataron de encontrarlo varias veces pero, no daban con el aparte protegian a Blossom o la ayudaban con su transformacion y despues tambien protegian sus mismas vidas con todo el desastre que ahora estaba en los 2 mundos.

Asi que sin más, agarraron lo poco que tenian como pertenencias para poder partir de nuevo hacia otro lugar en busca de Brick, solo esperaban que se encontrara bien, por ahora tenian que atravezar el pueblo.

Boomer sonrió cuando todos ya estaban reunidos para irse y reencontrarse con su hermano después de tanto tiempo, Blossom le sonrió a Boomer también.

Boomer-vamos a toda velocidad

Todos se miraron y sonrieron, después de todo una ventaja de ser vampiros era la rapidez

.-

-Brick, escucha solo queremos ayudarte-hablo una voz femenina fuera de una habitación.

-Largate-fue la contestacion del varón que se encontraba dentro.

Se encontraban en una clase de pueblo, donde habia gente humilde y sencilla, al parecer Brick había habitado ahí desde hace poco tiempo despues de que supieran que habia luchdo contra la secta que queria llevarselo.

-pff solo venimos a ayudarlo y contesta de esta estupida forma-dijo rudamente el acompañante de la chica.-deberiamos largarnos-dijo dandose vuelta para retirarse.

-Blake!, espera-pidio la chica, deteniendo el paso del chico-no sabes cuanto han esperado sus hermanos por saber de él, no podemos irnos y dejarlo , costo mucho trabajo encontrarlo ...aparte de que...

Blake-si, ya lo se Bunny, se la situacion y por eso te digo que verdaderamente a mi no me importa-dijo con sus penetrantes ojos violeta clavados en los violeta de ella.

Blake y Bunny seguian siendo muy atractivos, solo que eran mas alto que antes, Blake era mas robusto de sus hombros y Bunny tenia unas caderas mas pronunciadas, cualquiera que los mirara podia observar la gran belleza de ambos, llamaban mucho la atencion de cualquiera y podian pasar facilmente por modelos.

Bunny-aunque no te importe es tu deber- habló de nuevo, esta ve mas seriamente.

Blake solo dió un bufido de molestia, se giro hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba cierto pelirrojo y llamo la puerta brusamente casi rompiendo la puerta.

Blake-oye!, abre la puerta!

-idiota-dijo con su voz grave.

Blake-ok, ya me harte ¬¬# me largooo!-dijo mientras se iba y salia del lugar donde se alojaban.

Bunny-necesito ayuda -.-

Brick por su parte miro hacia la ventana, la abrio completamente y con mucho sigilo salió de la posada or el techo, camino y con un agil movimiento llego hasta el suelo sin ningun rasguño no era nada dificil para un vampiro.

Miró hacia los lados, nadie lo veía y decidió caminar, al parecr tenia niñeras y eso lo molestaba demasiado, avanzó mesclandose con la gente que pasaba, había un mercado justo ese día donde vendian de todo, decidió echar un vistazo, no queria estar encerrado para evitar a los vampiros que llegaron por el.

Al igual que como a los de su especia, no pasaba desapercibido, mucha gente ya conocia a los vampiros, había lugares donde se veían mas con la gente como era el caso de el, los humanos al ver que no tenian intenciones de atacar tampoco buscaban armas ni nada para defenderse si habia convivencia pacifica en contados lugares pero era escasa y extraña.

El era muy apuesto, asi que muchas miradas se posaban en el sobre todo de mujeres, jovenes muchachas y alguna quee otra pedofila, pero,el al contrario, les devolvia la mirada con unos ojos gelidos sin expresion alguna.

Sus ojos rojos seguían teniendo una gran presencia peero algo en ellos habia cambiado y no estaba seguro de que, su cabello era un poco largo no demasiado y lo tenia alborotado al igual que su flequillo, su gorra roja, su piel palida, sus brazos eran muy marcados, se veía en el su pecho fuerte y su abdomen plano, su voz era ronca y gruesa, sus facciones eran finas pero varoniles y un gran aura llena de misterio lo rodeaba.

Caminó por los puestos prestandole poca atención a todo, hasta que observó a una adivina que al parecer predecía el futuro, le dió risa, pues era una humana comun y corriente, no podia predecir nada por que todo era mentira soo para ganar dinero, no tenia poderes, y lo que decia no era cierto...¿o si?

brick sintió que le tocaban el hombro y volteo a ver a la chica

Mientras por el otro lado caminaba un muy enojado Blake.

Blake-ese Brick, es mas odioso de lo que era antes-dijo apretando sus puños.-quiero golpearlo!-dijo euforico pero tratando de controlarse si es que no queria demoler edificios, cuando algo llamó su atención y sonrió altaneramente.

Blossom agrandó los ojos hacia tanto que no lo veía...

Blake-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Blossom-dijo mirandola de arriba abajo

Blossom lo miró y habia cambiado un poco ahora se veia mas fuerte, su cabello estaba mas largo y su cara de depravado tambien e notaba más, pero ¿que no tenia que estar con Brick?

Blossom-¿y Brick?

Blake bufó molesto.

Blake-El princeso escapó-dijo con simpleza

Buttercup-Eres un inutil ¿que no sabes hacer nada bien?!

Butch apartó a Buttercup que estaba gritndole a Blake y se puso él.

Butch-Idiota! tienes idea desde donde venimos?! para que digas que se fue y lo dejaron ir!

Blossom ahora hizo a Butch a un lado y tomo con una sola mano del cuello a Blake.

Blossom-Desde cuando escapo?

Blake lejos de preocuparse porque lo llegara a lastimar soltó una carcajada de burla.

Blake-no tiene mucho, y estaba buscandolo apenas

Blossom-¿que le hiciste?

Blake-No lo he tocado...aún.

Boomer-Blossom suelta a Blake y busquemos rapido a Brick , no debe estar lejos.

Blossom lo soltó.

Blake-puedo rastrearlo, de echo siento que esta justo del otro lado del que estamos.

Todos lo miraron mal, ya que era evidente que no había salido a buscarlo.

Blake-Lo iba a buscar después, no iba a dejar que llegara tan lejos despues de todo-dijo comenzando a ir hacia donde sentia la presencia de Brick, sabia que era de el esa presencia oscura y fría, mas aun que la de él, Brick había cambiado mucho, desde que casi casi lo raptaron Bunny y él se dieron cuenta que parecía como si Brick hubiera vuelto a nacer, pero ahora era aveces contrario a como era antes y quien sabe cuan desalmado fuera.

Brick-Pff que molesta eres-exclamo aburrido.

Bunny-Nos dimos cuenta de que escapaste de la cabaña desde que tu pie piso afuera, me estas complicando mas las cosas.

Brik-¿Asi te refieres a tu principe?

A Bunny le salto una venita en la frente, habia cosas más importantes y el solo estaba consiente de la forma "impropiada" en que le hababa, asi que conto hasta un millon para no golpearlo y asintió.

Bunny-lo siento Principe, pero ahora tambien debo de encontrar al idiota de Blake.

Brick sonrió con sorna y la miró.

Brick-valla!, eso a mi no me importa en absoluto, menos ese idiota hijo de...

Bunny-Mira Brick, la princesa viene a ...conocerte.

Brick entornó una mirada entre aterrada y fria.

Brick-Quien te crees que eres para meterte en mi vida, yo no tengo ninguna intención de ser Principe, ni de conocer a una estupida Princesa, ni comprometerme con ella ni nada, asi que ¡dejame en paz ya!-exclamo furioso y salió corriendo.

Bunny-otra vez no-dijo lamentandose y saliendo detrás de él.

Brick odiaba ese mundo, odiaba su vida, odiaba todo, odiaba tener que luchas contra los que querían su cabeza los de su misma especie y cazadores lo perseguian para matarlo, odiaba sus deudas y las deudas de los que dicen fueron sus "padres", tenía que pagarlas con trabajos para asquerosos vampiros todo para no tener más problemas de los que ya tenía, odiaba tener que estar solo, ya que los que lo acompañaban siempre morían, odiaba no saber nada, ni sabia si seguiria vivo mañana, no sabía si había alguien preocupado por él, alguien que llenara ese vacío, alguien que lo necesitara como el necesitaba tanto a no había nada para el en ese mundo, solo dolor, tristeza y soledad, se la pasaba viajando para no pensar y huir de alguna forma de algo de lo que, por mas que corriera no podía escapar, había nacido bajo esa familia, esas reglas y no podía cambiarlo, su destino fue escrito desde que fué concebido, quería huir también de la sangre, pero por si fuera poco la guerra estalló y lo querían como principe para llevar sobre sus hombros la desgracia entre humanos y vampiros (y lo demás que hubiera) que el no comenzó y seguir luchando contra los que querían adueñarse la corona y también tenían planes de ía desaparecer, dejar de existir, lo había intentado pero la mala suerte de ser vampiro, impedía morir facilmente.

Corrría con la cabeza llena de todas sus ideas, llegando los pocos recuerdos que tenia desde ese "incidente" y de repente un grito lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Blossom!

Brick abrió los ojos iba tan rápido que no pudo frenar solo vió dos orbes rosados y sorprendidos verlo con preocupacion y chocaron saliendo a direcciones contrarias por el choque.

-Maldición-

Eso fue todo ¿creen que puse muy depresivo a Brick? xD Realmente debo una gran disculpa, pero estoy muy contenta de poder subir el capitulo que ya tenia mucho en mi cabeza, :3 y es que se me hacía muy obvio el fic asi que quize hacerrlo mas mmm interesante?(eso lo decidirán ustedes) , bueno pues es como una segunda temporadab xD donde se ven mas cosas de Brick y Blossom ya no es tanto Blossom esto, Blossom aquello si no que también se sabrá de las cosas por las que paso Brick (un poco solo para entender mejor su cambio de personalidad) tampoco quiero hacerlo solo en eso porque no abria tanto romance pero bueno ya verán que todo se va a ir aclarando, tabien quiero continuar mi otro fic "adolescentes", para las personas que me preguntaban al fin tengo en mis manos mi linda computadora de nuevo y eso me pone muy contenta para poder seguir escribiendo (es mi terapia) jaja y un saludo a todos!

Con mucho cariño a quienes se toman la molestia de leer y a los que me dejan review!

**LocaPorLosRRBZ -Holaaa aqui te dejo mi fic, Brick cambió un poco, pero verás que no ser eterno su cambio, blossom hara milagros con él ! :3**

**Karla-20 -jajajaja sii los bebés ponen a uno de cabeza, de echo una de las cosas por las que no pude actualizar fue porque ahora soy mamá xD y es algo asi un poco dificil pero hay que echarle ganas jaja y pues esos solo eran robots imagina bebés vampiros con poderes y eso, ya lo veras después ;) si me animo a ponerlos ya cuando hagan sus vidas aunque au falta mucho, o depende de lo que diga el pubico xD, saludos ojala y leas este cap!.**

**mitzuki35 - Volví! y aunque he tenido mas cosas y responsabilidades he podido publicar este cap. que va dedicado a ti y a los demas lectores que se toman la molestia y el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Lady-Of-The-Death - TwT Eres como mi idola y me alegra mucho que me hayas dejado el review después de tanto que pasaste! y pues yo traigo aqui la continuación con ilusión de que te agrade y te complasca, extraño mucho tu fic, con celuular lo podía leer y ahora ya tengo mi computadora, mi bebé ya tiee 6 meses y ya me deja hacer mas cosas como actualizar y espero poder seguir leyendo tus fics que amoo.! muchas gracias!**

**angelsvampire29 - Siii y siento mucho haberte eho esperar a ti y a los demás que leen mi historia pero ya tengo al fin más tiempo y mi computadora la recupere para seguir porque no habia dia en que no pensara en mi fic ! T-T muchas gracias por leer, y ojala puedas seguir leyendolo.  
**

**Jolus - jajajaja mi cabeza enloqueció ya see, pero si sigues leyendo irás descubriendo muchas cosas más :3 por cierto eres una de mis escritoras favoritas! xDDDDD me encantan tuss historias!**

**Guest - Aqui con mucho cariño! ojala lo puedas leer y haber que tal te parece si?, Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Y Bueno me despido y que esten bien los quiero mucho! :3 3**


End file.
